<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drastic Measures by Threee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814081">Drastic Measures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee'>Threee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bittersweet Ending, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian is in love with Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Good Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Running Away, Sassy, Slow Burn, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, at least to start with~, in fact very much not in love with Marinette, not Marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth stopped attacking Paris, which was great! Then he started attacking Gotham which was not so great. With a bigger threat based in Gotham Ladybug and Chat Noir had no choice but to run away from their lives in Paris to start anew in Gotham. Even if that puts them at odds with certain other heroes in the city. Although not all members of the Batfamily feel the same way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette steps through the portal immediately collapsing; she doesn't drop the transformation until she hears Chat drop down next to her. She calls the transformation of both the Horse and Ladybug miraculous, knowing Chat will close his eyes without her asking, Marinette does the same for him as he calls off his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that, panting on the rooftop. It’ll be sunrise soon, Marinette knows what she has to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s moved,” She breaks the silence. Stating the obvious, they’ve known this for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he wont be bothering Paris anymore,” Chat laughs, without any humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Gotham is so much worse,” Marinette groans, “We can’t keep doing this, not like we are, Spots on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stands letting the transformation wash over her while keeping her eyes shut, this will be easier to say without looking at him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, hand over your miraculous,” Marinette recoils at the wounded sound he makes, “I have to leave Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Claws out!” Marinette opens her eyes to see Chat, furious and with tears in his eyes, “I’m coming with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought he would say that. Probably would have hurt if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just ask you to leave your life, your friends,” Marinette chokes up, “Your family,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?!” Chat says with such heartbreaking sincerity, “Who will you be leaving behind!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Everyone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she had put it off for too long. Hawkmoth slowed his attacks in Paris months ago, they thought he was giving up… then he attacked Gotham. The attacks in Paris stopped. The ones in Gotham were so much worse. She thought… she thought she could keep it up, jumping through a portal every time Gotham needed her. It was the best of both worlds. Her family and friends were safe and she could still defeat Hawkmoth. But nothing was ever that easy. Gotham needed her, completely, with undivided attention. Paris didn’t. Gotham needed Ladybug more than Paris needed Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Chat breaks Marinette from her thoughts, gently holding her shoulders, “I’m coming with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should argue. She planned to argue, every detail ever rebuttal. But she was weak. Marinette so desperately wanted him to come. To have someone, anyone there for her. No not anyone she wanted Chat by her side. Her partner through thick and thin. The one who would help her take down Hawkmoth. It was so unbelievably selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted him with her more than she wanted him to live his life here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat you realize we can’t tell anyone,” They could make the connection, they would try to stop them, or worse, follow them. If they went to Gotham alone at least they wouldn't have a life outside of this, they could focus wholly on taking down Hawkmoth, and maybe finally succeed, “... we have to run away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bug a boo that's the fun part,” Chat teases, Marinette couldn't see how leaving her friends and family would be at all fun, “... sorry… I know you’re leaving a lot behind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do this,” Marinette raises a brow at him, he does it right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should reveal our identities,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, what a shame,” Chat dramatically ‘faints’, “Damn that makes this so much harder,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Marinette ‘thoughtfully’ taps her chin, “I can probably find a new Chat Noir,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Sorry,” Chat immediately stands back up, “That’s obviously not why I’m doing this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know kitty,” Marinette smiles, getting him to relax, “But you need to think this over, I’m… I’m going to go pack,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to think it over,” Chat smirks, “Claws off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat! NO!” Marinette yelps, chiding, before actually processing who it was standing before her, “Adrien?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, you know me?” Adrien stands there so awkwardly Marinette just burst into laughter, “Ummm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry it’s it’s just,” Marinette held her sides as she kept cracking up, “Spots off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her transformation fell and at that moment Marinette couldn’t even manage to feel any anxiety at him finding out, the ‘o’ face he made was too priceless. Before she could even think of being nervous Adrien also bursts out laughing, the two ending up as wheezing messes on the rooftop. It took a long while and lots of giggling to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least I’m not leaving all my friends behind,” Marinette says to the sky, “That is if you still want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet you here tomorrow Marinette,” Adrien stands up, offering a hand to Marinette, “Same time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you kitty,” Marinette waves as they part ways, for now. She had a lot she needed to do today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette doesn't sleep when she gets home. She searches deep in her draws for that special fabric she put aside. Flips through her sketchbook to find that perfect design she did once. Then gets to work making a pattern. It is well past sunrise by the time she is done. She’s late for school. It doesn't matter anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not running to class for once she makes sure her parents are free later that night. She’d like to spend all day with them, but Marinette wants to see her friends one last time. She stuffs her bag with all the presents she had made her friends for future birthdays. Might as well give them now. Lila smirks at her as she walks into class, Marinette would usually worry. It doesn't matter anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girl, I was wondering, Lila said some-” Marinette cuts her off, handing Alya a pile of wrapped gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry I’ve been busy, kind of went into a design frenzy,” Marinette laughs sheepishly, “I was going to give them at your birthday, but I just couldn't wait,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, girl this is amazing!” Alya holds up the jacket Marinette made a few months ago, she hugs Marinette tight, “See I told you, Lila, Marinette's just been busy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too busy to make me anything, I’m sure,” Lila says, teary eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no,” Marinette smiles, enjoying the utterly shocked look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made this to welcome you to the class, but then you went to Achu,” Marinette places it down with open hostility, “And, well, there wasn't really an opportunity after that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Lila has a hard time trying to twist it against her. Even the complaints that the bandanna is so much smaller than everyone else's gifts is weak as it has beautiful embroidery of a fox and ladybug, everyone cooing over how sweet and personal the design is. Back when Marinette actually believed her lie that they could start over and be friends. It also was hard to turn anyone against Marinette as she handed out presents to anyone that walked through the door. Laughing and apologizing for her absence lately, claiming the whole time she was making things for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Adrien came to class they both tried to stifle their laughter. Marinette only gave him one thing, so as not to be suspicious. It would help to have all new clothes when they ran away, she would give the rest to him then. It was a scarf, one she made a while ago with the new addition of a green cat paw in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, for all intents and purposes, felt wonderful for the rest of the day. She caught up with her friends, felt closer to them than she had in a while actually. They talked and laughed, Marinette for once not encouraging them to keep quiet, joking along with them, and taking a million pictures. Madame bustier didn't complain much, after all, she had an all-new makeup bag plus more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fun. And the ‘see you tomorrow’ was hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was dreading going back home. She asked for a special dinner that night, saying she had a special surprise to show them. And special it was, Marinette had made a new dress for her Maman, a more casual version of her wedding dress, with a special Marinette flare, plus a matching outfit for her Papa. They smiled saying it was beautiful, just as they had with her very first design and everything she made since then. They ate together and played video games together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette asked to look at old photo albums and they spent the rest of the night pouring over them. If she slipped a few out to take with her, neither noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both,” Marinette hugs them tight, imagining she’ll never see them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they do defeat Hawkmoth, Marinette's not sure she’ll make it through the fight. She could be gone for years, or maybe never return to Paris. Marinette didn’t know if she’d ever see them again, this could be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too,” Her Maman smiles, cupping her cheek, “Now go to bed we don't want you to be late for school tomorrow,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I will be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette just nods, hugging them one last time before heading upstairs. She packs her bag, full of newly brought or made clothes, clothes for Adrien, food, and whatever cash she had on hand. She leaves a note, saying there's something she has to do, that she loves them both and this is in no way their fault, not to look for her but Marinette doubts they’ll listen. She grabs her bag and the miracle box, saying goodbye to her home and disappearing into the night with Tikki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she meets up with Adrien Marinette is a sobbing mess. They hug each other. Adrien's not crying but she can sense the deep sadness in him. Tikki hugs her too, getting Marinette to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to Gotham,” Marinette shrugs, that was really the extent of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have nowhere to go,” Chat hums, trying to act nonchalant about everything, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this means we’re homeless,” Marinette shrugs again, she had really only planned this for herself, and none of that seemed like a concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can find an abandoned warehouse, set up shop,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way we’re going to be pretty busy,” Constantly on the run, either running from someone or running after someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what they say,” Chat smirks, “We’ll sleep when this bastard is taken down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it,” Marinette smiles, genuinely this time, “Pound it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pound it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After last week we can indeed confirm these attacks are occurring,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure it wasn't like I told you a month ago,” Jason scoffs, getting glared at by Bruce for interrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you have to admit ‘this guy came and destroyed ten blocks’ is pretty unbelievable when everything’s unscratched,” Tim continues to tap away at his computer, “And now we know the cause,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footage was shakily taken from the next building over, partly destroyed. With a bright light everything was fixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” Dick says needlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meta humans,” Batman growls, “Not approved and playing at being heroes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we really complain if they fix everything after a fight?” Duke speaks up, “The police didn't even report any casualties, they don’t seem to be rookies,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic makes them reckless,” Batman shuts the argument down, “More so if they can fix everything, what happens when they can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically you want them out,” Damian cuts in, there was no point arguing over it for however long, Bruce wouldn't allow them to keep roaming the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bruce fixes them all with a hard stare, making it clear this is an order, “When you come in contact tell them they are to leave or be removed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all agreed. Damian wishes he didn’t have to waste his time worrying about some second rate wannabes thinking they could challenge Batman for the protection of Gotham. They couldn't. What did they have that Batman didn’t?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot was the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or this particular new villain. It didn’t make any sense, usually, first time villains were easier to deal with, but no, here Robin was watching as Batman fought a losing battle against them. It didn’t help that they were brainwashing civilians, turning them against the rest. Robin was given very specific instructions not to harm them. Hard when they had no such orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin barely processes that Batman is thrown through a building before the main villain is turning to him. At least he could use more drastic measures with the actual villain, unsheathing his sword Robin lunges. He trades a few blows, unfortunately doing less damage than the villain can do with a singular super powered punch. With super strength, magic and Gotham citizens being steadily taken over this was looking more like a Justice league threat by the second. Everytime the villains should be down for the count they got back up, Damian couldn't find their weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin knows he took a wrong step as the villain doesn't rush forward to take advantage but shoots out a beam, the same one Damian had just watch turn a civilian against the rest of his family. And he has no leverage to dodge. This would be so much worse than the civilians, setting his strength against the others? Without concern for killing them? Would Damian remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” A wire wraps around Robin, yanking him out of the way. He falls at someone's feet the wire slipping away, he can hear it whirling above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sits up, looking to who grabbed him, ready to fight if necessary, and- Loses his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's standing over him protectively, a makeshift wire shield repelling the beams that had been causing them so much trouble with ease. Like it was second nature. She looks down at him and smiles so gently, without a hint of fear or worry. Promising she has everything under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's something to be said of Batman's intimidating, steady nature. It can put people at ease in its own way and be even more effective at cutting down enemies with a glare. But this? This is warmth, assurance, a steady appearance more in line with Wonder Woman yet still completely it’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” She holds out a hand for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snaps out of it taking her hand startling at how she actually lifts him up without any effort on his part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready my Lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lady? Who’s Chat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer comes a second later as a spotted container comes crashing down, fracturing the street. In an instant, the wire wraps around the container a hundred times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” My Lady commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cataclysm!” Chat yells out, the container crumbles under his touch, wire moving in to constrict around the villain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villain thrashes, still being able to send out beams wildly and with their minions closing in. Chat breaks off to fend them all off while Robin tries to catch his breath, Batman still in the rubble of a building. My Lady can’t hold the villain back and fight at the same time. Damian struggles to stand up and help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky charm replay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin cringes at the bright light then watches as another spotted object falls into her hands. It’s a bent tube she looks around for a few seconds before holding it up. Damian rushes forward as a beam races towards her and she makes no effort to dodge. She catches it with the tube sending it back to the villain, it hits them square in the chest with no effect. Lady nods to herself before doing the same with the next beam. This time robin watches as it misses the villain, grazing their ear and sending their ear peice flying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Chat Noir catches the earring from midair, calling cataclysm again turning it to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian watches not willing to let his jaw drop as the hideous villain transforms into a normal civilian. It’s such an intriguing sight that Robin startles when something flies towards Chat Noir snatching a purple butterfly from the air and pulling it back to My Lady. A few seconds later a white butterfly is flying out a… yo yo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye little butterfly,” She waves the glowing white butterfly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was so cute</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Batman demands having just recovered, motioning for them to circle around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, your welcome,” Chat Noir scoffs, helping the previous villain up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Ladybug, this is my partner Chat Noir,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Partner?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We’re the previous heroes of Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paris has no heroes,” Batman glares at them, civilians around them still closing in Robin turns his defenses towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that makes the past what six? Seven? Years really awkward,” Chat Noir looks at Ladybug who shrugs, a civilian takes a swing at her she dodges smoothly before throwing the pipe in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous Ladybug!” Now Robin's jaw does drop as a thousand glowing ladybugs swarm around the nearby buildings, maybe all of Gotham not even leaving a scratch behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in Gotham now then?” Batman recovers first, civilians nearby blinking back into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkmoth has moved his operations to Gotham to feed off the negative emotions here,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>well there’s plenty of that here </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It makes his Akuma more powerful and we can no longer continue to operate from Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’s in Gotham now and is my problem,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>our problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I can handle this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you did a great job of that,” Chat Noir rolls his eyes, leaning on his staff, “How's your back by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Noir,”  L</span>
  </em>
  <span>adybug scowls, then turns to Batman, “You can’t and it’s my responsibility as Ladybug and as guardian of the miraculous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing is interrupted by a beeping from Chat Noir's ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be that, we have to go now,” Chat Noir salutes moving to leave, they tighten their circle surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will leave Gotham,” Batman demands, this time its Ladybugs turn to glare she tsks and rounds on him, not managing to seem that threatening in her brightly colored costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know who Hawkmoth is, you don’t know what Akuma are, you don't know about the miraculous, you have no clue about the guardians, you hadn't heard of whats been happening in Paris for years </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t know who we are or what we’ve done,” Batman is shocked under the forces of the heroine's righteous fury, “There are things going on here that you don't understand, we are here to stay until hawkmoth is defeated,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin watches as she leaves a shell shocked Batman behind dissapering into Gotham’s night with her partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inspiring</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why can’t they be in Gotham?” Damian demands from him yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No metahumans,” Bruce sighs, Damian had been unreasonably stubborn on this front, “They only cause more damage,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually they repaired a lot,” Damian leans over the desk to glare over that him, “And saved you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed,” Bruce demands, Alfred busy patching up his wounds. Damian scoffs before storming out of the cave, still half in his robin uniform, “Whats wrong with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t say, master Bruce,” Usually for Alfred that meant he knew exactly what was going on. He tied the final bandage before holding the phone out, “There's a call for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shrugs on his shirt before answering. It wasn't the phone reserved for business so at least it wouldn't be that big a pain in the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talia</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bruce growls, going to glare at Alfred who had already made himself scarce, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please I’m not up to anything sinister,” Bruce can just imagine her waving him off with a smirk, “This time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still want something,” Bruce acknowledged, sinister or not she can cause a lot more trouble without being out too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A missing person case, a friend of mine got in touch, her daughter ran away yesterday, l thought it would be right up your alley,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you tell me this,” There was obviously more to this, there always was with Talia, “And more importantly why do you care,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh because she’s Sabine's daughter,” Bruce freezes, a million case files and reports flashing through his mind, none of which outlined a daughter let alone a family, “Surely you’ve heard of Sabine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We’re on the case,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, good luck~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he has to worry about potentially one of the most dangerous assassins in the world on the loose. A shift in the shadows catches his eye before disappearing. Great. And now the whole family knew, or would soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Swordplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As far as homes go it’s pretty good” Adrien stretches out, Plagg curls up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't get too comfortable we’re going to be on the move,” Marinette types furiously at her computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try my hardest,” Adrien stares blankly at her, sat atop a pile of grubby blankets next to a broken window. Marinette loses connection to her computer and slams it shut with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep I’m going to find an internet cafe,” Marinette stuffs the cheap laptop into her bag, amazing how something she bought at a hole in the wall place for thirty bucks didn’t work well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who needs sleep when you can have coffee,” Adrian stands up, ready to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep Chat,” She pushes him down by the shoulders, “I need my partner fully operational,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah kid, take a break, we worked hard,” Plagg yawns, turning over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also worked hard Bug,” Adrien lets himself be pushed back onto the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't be able to sleep until I know how everything is in Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither can I,” Adrien protests, already half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can, night Chat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night M’lady,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette leaves the same way they came in, though the window. She has to slide down the gutter to get on the street, Tikki hiding away in her bag. She has to go pretty far in town to find a suitable cafe, too far from Adrien to be comfortable. Marinette pops in her earbuds before opening her computer to let her talk to Tikki freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't immediately search up missing person cases. Looking instead at Paris tourist destinations and guides. Switching to the dangers of traveling to Paris; the only mention of Akuma being on obscure question and answer sites. She looks at kidnapping potential and then moves onto missing person cases. Adrien's is the first to come up, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was lots of outcry among his fans. Many were throwing around accusations of foul play on Gabriel's part from abuse to locking Adrien away from the world. However, Gabriel was also fiercely looking for his son. Adrien hadn’t left behind any sort of note. Well only to Nino, which Adrien had told Marinette was asked not to mention to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette then feels safe enough to look up her own case. It was smaller, although was gaining attention as Jagged proclaimed it to high heavens; more so asking what they did wrong and how they could fix it and asking for any sightings of her. That could be a problem if her picture was already around. Marinette pulls her hood up higher. They might have to get haircuts and wear disguises… on second thought wearing suspicious disguises in Gotham might cause more problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki they seem really worried,” Marinette watches the videos Jagged posted, her parents in the background running around talking with police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are Mari,” Marinette feels a light tap on her side, “But you're doing the right thing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not,” not when she’s watching a video of her parents crying,  “I’m doing what needs to be done, this is my responsibility, no matter what a certain <em>someone</em> thinks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spits with venom. Maybe Adriens rant last night rubbed off on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the hero here,” Tiki says non accusingly, “Imagine if another hero came to Paris without asking you… remember Volpina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah now that was an actual villain,” Marinette hadn’t trusted her from the start,  “Plus she was akumatized,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marinette can’t bring herself to feel guilty, even under tikis scolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right but that still doesn't give him the right,” Marinette huffs, “After all would he attack Marinette? No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying you would attack Lila?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“......... no,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinetti smirks to herself instinctively looking around for Adrien to share her joke. Then Marinette froze. The cafe was empty, not even a barista. How had she not noticed!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Marinetti says out loud before Tiki could talk, “I’m going to have to call you back, something just came up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was watching her from the kitchen door as if she couldn’t see them. Marinette tries to act normal going for the pepper on the table and putting it on her food. They move at the same time. The attacker runs towards her, Marinette throws the shaker at- Robin?! It hits him square in the forehead, with a curse he touches his bleeding forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry!” Marinette panics, “That was meant to explode in your face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that better?!” Robin runs forward, sword drawn. Marinette ducks behind the table grabbing her plate and frisbeeing it towards him, he manages to dodge this one, “Draw your weapon coward!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a weapon!” She grabs the table cloth ready to take the vigilante down, “What is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't answer lunging at her again with the sword. Marinette kicks up the table then kicks it towards him in one swift movement. With the impact of the table he drops the sword, Marinette jumps up landing on the table which pins Robin down to the ground with its weight and hers, with the legs sticking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it,” Robin spits and she presses her weight into the table to keep him pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you,” Marinette catches his wrist as he tries to pull a dagger on her using the table cloth to tie it to the legs of the table, then does the same with the other, “You attacked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Robin!” she hears a faint call, no one is around so it must be from his communicator, “-Robin report back to the cave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that~” Marinette sings songs ignoring how he growls at her. She rolls her eyes stepping off the table she needed to get out of here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps out of the cafe throwing the communicator and likely a tracking device too on the roof of a passing car then sprints in the opposite direction. She heads for the alleys looking for an area with no cameras as she runs. When she finds a spot Marinette transforms running back to their base with record timing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien wake up!” Ladybug jumps through the window, barely avoiding landing on him, “Batman’s after us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” He sits bolt upright, Ladybug pulls him onto his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move! Now!” She grabs their bags, Adrien transforms and they take off over the rooftops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Chat shouts as the runaway, “Is Batman chasing us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well kinda-- Robin tried to kill me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Marinette,” She adds, slowing down as they should have put enough distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they figure us out already?” Chat Noir slows down into a walk then collapses on the rooftop, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the worst wake up call ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's about to get worse,” Ladybug cringes feeling the distinct trace of magic she was all too familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akuma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akuma,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, perfect,” Chat complains standing back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we’re not at school,” Ladybug shrugs, launching herself over a roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re right being chased by a masked vigilante <em>is</em> a massive improvement,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin! Get your head out of the clouds and get over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian breaks out of his trance, regrettably tearing his gaze away from Ladybug to the much less awe inspiring sight of Batman trapped under a car. They shouldn’t be wasting their time worrying about these established </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> hero’s and worry about that assassin on the loose. Who knows who she was after. She could be planning Batman’s demise at this very moment; if she was close with his mother then surely she knew their identities which was far <em>far</em> more dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug could handle herself as evidence by her going toe to toe with the newest villain. In a matter of minutes, the villain was down for the count with no help on their part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!” He calls before she leaves again, maybe she could help him convince his father that he was being an absolute buffoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s you,” She says surprisingly coldly, “What do you want now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are, you here to attack me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I didn’t attack you?” He had spent all morning tracking down a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh! Of course, you did- haha I just ummmm-- there must have been an… Akuma! Yes! There must have been an Akuma earlier that looked like you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Akuma was impersonating me?” Robin growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they do that sometimes,” Chat Noir pipes up, “It’s annoying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and if you’re here, that uh… that means the Akuma is still out there so we gotta go deal with that so-bye!” Ladybug swings off closely followed by Chat Nor; off to go save his name and reputation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you really think that was an Akuma?” Adrien asks as they transform back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe- I don’t know it was just an excuse so he wouldn't figure out my identity,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least he doesn't know it,” Adrien shrugs as they walk through the alleys in search of a new place to rest that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn't know then why would he attack Marinette?” She asks, “And if it was an Akuma that means Hawkmoth knows my identity which is so much worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it tho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chat</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean back in Paris it would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” They both cringe, “But here we have no home, no family, no friends! He cant use any of that against us now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien beams his contagious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always manage to find a bright side,” Marinette smirks punching him in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's why,” They both turn around, staring in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman?!” Turning back their way out is already blocked by mister boy wonder. Who, by the way he is glaring at her, was not an Akuma this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe Talia called me because some teenagers were eloping,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that name- WAIT!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eloping?!” Marinette chokes, “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> eloping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in not at all,” Adrien blanches, “And I mean no offense Marinette you are literally the sweetest person but I can’t imagine anything more horrific!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, same!” At least now, “I mean once when we were younger…-- it was a silly crush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait you had a crush on me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you had a crush on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... oh god… I did, didn’t I?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Adrien is dealing with that little revelation Marinette looks around for an escape. There isn’t much opportunity since both have their eyes on them, partly out of morbid curiosity at their little freakout. Well if you don't have a distraction homemade is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKUMA!” They both look, predictably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grabs Adrien and runs. She goes for the side Robins guarding, sweeping his legs sending him crashing to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sorry!” Marinette calls as they sprint down the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette heads for the main street, enough of a crowd to camouflage. As they are walking through as casually as possible Marinette sweeps them both for bugs putting any she finds on random passerbys. They walk sometimes ducking into busy shops in hopes of losing their trail. They come across the mall which works perfectly for them. They stay until it starts to approach closing time, it’s easy enough to avoid security and so they get locked in for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do?!” They walk through the empty halls Adrien skipping along and looking at each display. Marinette stops outside an electronics store, the tv’s still on and displaying the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make a plan for a way to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” On-screen are the two of them, a video of Ladybug throwing a car at Batman, “This is taken completely out of context!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the context?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman was being a little bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that will hold up in court,” Adrien laughs taking a seat in one of those massage chairs, “Besides what's the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The problem?!” Marinette yells, “The problem is that now all of Gotham is going to hate us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Do we really need them to like us?” Adrien gets up to stand by her, rubbing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did in Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in Paris anymore,” Adrien says quietly, leading her towards the seats, “We have a chance to start new again, everyday something we haven't done before, a couple of pals living day to day on the edge, isn’t that exciting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just--” </span>
  <em>
    <span>want to go home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I’m tired,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a break,” Adrien sits her down in the massage chair with a kind smile, “I’ll keep watch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. ok,” Marinette curls up in the chair Tikki coming to lie beside her. With not much strength to fight it, Marinette falls asleep while she can.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To summarise I will do anything in my power to make a love square don't you test me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette we gotta go!” Adrien grabs her arm and is already running before she even opens her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this revenge for earlier?!” Marinette yells getting dragged along after being asleep 3 seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me,” Marinette looks behind a dark figure giving chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!” Adrien says scandalized as they run out of the mall, “Watch your tongue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick of this!” She screams as they run through a parting crowd, “Leave me alone you furry bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive her she’s not much of a morning- WHoah!” Adrien dodges just in time to avoid a Batarang, it flies past him lodging itself in the windshield of a car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver veers sharply heading right for the sidewalk. Marinette sprints forward. There's a little girl frozen, her mother's yells not registering. Marinette grabs her, rolling out of the way close enough to feel the rush of wind, she shields the child with her body as sparks and metal fly from the car crashing into a building. Marinette hands off the girl to her crying mother heading for the driver's seat. He’s unconscious and she knows better than to move him. Marinette steps away Batman is right behind her, but behind him is a crowd full of civilians holding up their phones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to do this here?” She raises a brow, Batman growls but makes no move so Marinette takes this as her cue to leave. Grabbing Adrien they run off sticking to the populated streets so as not to get picked off in an alley somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s official.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotham sucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was obviously using it as a means to escape!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t jump in front of a car to get away little D,” Nightwing tries to placate, it’s ineffective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I can tell it’s not out of character,” Tim pulls a file up on screen plastered with pictures of Marinette, “She does this often and I can’t find a single black spot on her record,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides her parents,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to get into parentage demon spawn?” Jason jabs, predictably Damian tries to stab him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re also ignoring the fact she ran away,” Dick tries to hold back Damian as Jason sticks his tongue out, “No one does that without good reason,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be more going on under the surface,” Bruce decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, the world's greatest detective!” Jason announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… Bruce we got a problem,” Tim is typing at record speed at his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes remove Todd at once,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, well I mean yes, but no,” Jason rolls his eyes at Tim, “Someone’s- uh someones hacking into the Batcave,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not possible,” Bruce is over by Tim in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but it’s happening annnddd they're in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Bruce,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shhhh….” Dick cut himself off, Jason did curse, Damian stood up ramrod straight, Tim immediately stopped trying to kick her out, Cass hid in the shadows, Duke was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, whos this?” Duke asks, feeling very much like he should be running even if it was just a video on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabine,” Batman tries to keep the scorn out of his voice, getting on her bad side was not recommended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently Talia gave you a call,” She says kindly, not a hint of malice which was even more terrifying, “So have you found my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-” The case files all come up on the screen at once, “Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you greeted her nicely,” Damian starts sweating bullets, “If you could, I would appreciate you letting her stay with you until I can send Talia over,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Talia?” Jason chokes out, not that any of them wanted Sabine to come herself. Talia was preferable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I’m busy here in Paris trying to find her and it would seem suspicious that I suddenly leave,” Sabine explains still friendly enough that Duke was growing confused by everyone's attitudes, “As you can imagine I’ve been working to keep news of her disappearance out of certain groups, and dealing with the ones who have heard that come to Paris, so I’ll be sending Talia in my stead,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hi, excuse me,” Duke speaks up getting warning looks from everyone else, “You seem like a lovely person,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>on earth you can send </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talia Al Ghul</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run your errands, oh and also how you know her in the first place,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duke,” Tim whispers, “That's Sabine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that,” Duke snaps back, “Who is she, I’ve never heard of her before,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t talk about her,” Jason hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For good reason,” Batman cuts in, now looking directly at Sabine, “She was one of the leagues of assassins best,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bruce, not one of,” Sabine laughs a warm sound, her tone then darkens with bloodlust for a split second, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> best,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her last job, she took out the entire government of a small country alone,” Dick informs, it had been about 17 years ago, “That, by the way, no longer exists because of that night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their military was hit with a poison that made most of the soldiers sick beyond ability to fight, couple that with the entire government being dead and they were taken over in a week,” Jason shrugs, Sabine is still smiling kindly as if she wasn't the person they were discussing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a single night they were all left found where they stood, meeting tables, offices, no one where they shouldn't be,” Tim had turned over the case a million times not being able to fathom how anyone meta or not could do it, let alone singlehandedly, “Any innocent workers there woke up locked in the basement downstairs, no memory of the night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sign of struggle, no evidence of poison,” Damian continues, the job had been a point of pride in the league an example he had to live up to, not that anyone ever did, “Just a knife wound in the back of everyone’s head,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forensics showed it was all done with the same knife,” Bruce adds, a knife that had been left in the leader's head, a clear warning if there ever was one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not possible, people would have run they were obviously staged,” Duke says, luckily for them, Sabine didn't seem offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if she did fast enough,” Cass says from the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she a speedster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Now Duke pales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could never find the buyer,” Tim prompts, hoping to finally get a lead on the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's because there was none,” Sabine hums, Duke pales further at the confirmation that it <em>was</em> her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took them all down of my own accord,” Sabine hums, “The knife I used was the one the assassin they sent tried to kill my daughter with,”</span>
</p><p>It's at this point Damian realizes that he probably shouldn't have attacked the child of a woman who could dismantle a whole country in one night.</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s bothered us since,” Sabine happily claps her hands, “So if you wouldn't mind setting Marinette up with a room I will greatly appreciate it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Batfam are left at a loss for words, what do you say to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll handle that right now madame,” Apparently that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alfred,” Sabine and him share a nod, “Have a splendid day,”</span>
</p><p>With that video disappears leaving them all to mull over what just happened, Tim is the first to speak.</p><p>
  <span>“... Damian pray to god she doesn't find out you attacked her daughter,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is our life now!” Marinette paces back and forth in an abandoned subway tunnel that was doubling as a sewer system if not intentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our life now!” Adrien laughs, finally getting the fire to light, which made it all the easier to see the rats, great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping in abandon buildings!” Marinette rants, her back painfully sore already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping in abandon buildings!” Adrien echos trying to fashion a blanket fort of sorts with the help of the kwamis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting chased by vigilantes through Gotham!” Marinette sits down next to the fire with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting chased by vigilantes through Gotham!” Marinette's eye twitches at the playful tone, “Marinette isn’t this exciting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO ADRIEN IT’S NOT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy takes a step back as she stands with righteous fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been fighting a terrorist since I was 12, I’m Ladybug I work hard! Everyone in Paris respected that! Now I’m here an ocean away from my home and family! If that's not bad enough the Akumas are worse, Gotham </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s heroes hate me, not only as Ladybug but as Marinette!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s pacing again not even Tikki can calm her outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to them! Try to save their city!? Help?! Try to bring peace to a city that an emotional terrorist calls home sweet home?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>do they hate me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t hate you, you’re Ladybug,” Adrien tries to rest his hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good does that do!?” Marinette pushes his hand off her shoulder, “In Paris I was Ladybug, it gave people hope! People needed that image of me to know that Hawkmoth couldn't hurt them! Here they don’t care! I save the city protect it, and fix everything! But do they care?! No! I’m told to leave! They don’t need me and they don’t want me! Well, guess what?! </span>
</p><p>Marinette turns to him, no one answers the question.</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be here either!”</span>
</p><p>"Uh, what do you want?" Adrien dares ask.</p><p>
  <span>“I want? I want to beat Hawkmoth! I want to get out of this stupid city! I want to get far away from Batman and <em>Robin</em> and everyone else that has tried to stab me in the last week! I wan to go back home Adrien I just… want to go back home,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will Marinette you will,” Adrien gathers her into a hug, a little warmth in the freezing tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I won't, Hawkmoth is still out there he’s not getting weaker and I’m not getting stronger! What's changed!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve changed, can’t you see, we’ve come so far,” Adrien grabs Marinette's shoulders looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't! I look the same I act the same, I’ve been wearing the same costume since I was 12! In Paris, it stood for something, hope, pride in me that I would succeed! Here they don't need that don't want that I just… it doesn't matter what I look like what I do, as long as I take down Hawkmoth none of that matters anymore,”</span>
</p><p>The sooner she got rid of Hawkmoth the sooner she could go home, if she even made it through a fight she wasn't sure she could win. Marinette fidgets with her twin tail, it brings back sour memories.</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be the same nervous little girl, the one whos too afraid to make changes, that the choices I make will disappoint others, every choice I’ve made that brought me here has disappointed others! My parents, friends, family, Batman, all the rest,” She looks down at her hair with disdain, “It doesn't matter how they see me anymore, It’s time to change!”</span>
</p><p>She grabs one of her twin tails, a knife, and a clean slice later her hair was falling to the floor. She watches it fall, finally able to take a deep breath from her rant. It relaxes her enough she puts down the knife, something's changed, it might not be much but there is change and that's enough.</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Adrien comes to sit next to her the fire casting light over both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be,” Marinette sighs, Tikki hugs her cheek making her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to be free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... yeah,” It was the first time she had felt any freedom from her identity as Ladybug, so much pressure to look the same act the same, all so she didn't disappoint Paris. But Paris didn't need Ladybug, Gotham did and by the strong wave of negative emotions it needed her a lot, “Feel that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” He doesn't need to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on let’s go,” Marinette stands, loose strands still falling out, “It’s time to make a change,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… this is bad,” Gotham was on fire and it wasn't the worst part, “How are there this many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but people are scared, there's more and more turning by the minute,” Barbra reports from the cave, “Not to mention a few established villains have transformed and are on a rampage,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s on a rampage,” Red Hood argues, and they were just standing here, “What's going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need reinforcements,” Nightwing is seconds away from calling the Justice league behind Batman's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need Ladybug,” Damian snaps, it was so obvious, “She has experience with this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s never faced a threat like this,” Batman growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I have,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Ladybug?” She looked… “Is that really you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do you want my help or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B,” Nightwing hisses, “Just take a look around,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, and its a pretty clear wake up call, “... Whats going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkmoth, or should I say Scarlet Moth decided to make his move,” Ladybug jumps down walking towards them, “He can create as many Akuma as he likes now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can we do?” Damian asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only been here a short time there's only so many established Akuma and he couldn’t have had enough time to explain to everyone else he akumatized,” Ladybug looks at her yoyo before putting it in the pack at her back, “That means that most people here are out of his control they’re distractions meant to weaken us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we ignore them, head to the heart of the city, he usually shows up in person around this time,” Ladybug gears up to leave, looking back at them, “This could be or chance,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They follow her, avoiding Akuma or running away when necessary. Ladybug swiftly takes out anyone else who gets in their path. They arrive at the city center where sure enough there are dozens of Akuma all guarding a man in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the day My Lady,” Chat Noir lands next to them leaning on his staff in a way that obviously tired, “Think we need to rally the troops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not work out, plus I don’t trust anyone in Gotham,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin doesn't have time to think about how that makes him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said they had to be in Gotham?” Chat Noir’s eyes spark, this makes Ladybug pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Alright go, you know where it is, bring everyone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be back in a minute,” Chat salutes running off in the other direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try and get in close to Hawkmoth, there's no point in deakumatising anyone he’ll just turn them again,” Ladybug stands, the lights and fire in Gotham backing her making her look ethereally dangerous, “Get as close as you can without being seen and go for the brooch, watch out for Mayura,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swings off leaving them all to move. Robin acts first ignoring Batman and heading for the shadows. Ladybug lands in front of the Akumas staring down Hawkmoth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Ladybug you’ve changed,” Hawkmoth calls over the carnage, “How’s Gotham been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug ignores him lunging forward coming head to head with the first Akuma. She ties her you around them </span>
  <em>
    <span>throwing</span>
  </em>
  <span> them <em>through</em> the next building over. And just like that, all hell breaks loose the Akuma swarm Ladybug. Robin fights his instinct to help her taking the opportunity to slip through the gap in Hawkmoths guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug is thrown back against a building drawing Hawkmoths eye, Robin moves. He doesn't make it two steps out of the shadows before he’s tackled to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Mayura,” Robin gets out from her amateur hold. They trade blows, Robins are predictably ineffective against a miraculous holder. Hawkmoth doesn't even spare them a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug gets pinned down, several Akuma fighting over themselves to grab her earrings. It’s all the distraction Mayura needs to land the finishing move. The world goes blurry there's a ringing and he struggles to keep his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he sees is a flash of light and color coming from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took your time did you Chat?” Ladybug teases as he helps her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew you could handle them, My Lady,” Chat grins, every other miraculous user around them, “Besides they were kinda all in shock, had to interrupt class for this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug, oh my god is that you? you look so cool!” Rena Rouge fangirls, “This is where you went? How long have you been in Gotham, oh there's just so much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Alya could we do this later?” Ladybug asks, Nino puts a shield around them all to give her a chance to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I compromised all your identities but as you can see it’s kind of an emergency,” Ladybug looks around at the Akuma swarming around the shield that protects her and her old class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you chose everyone in our class to hold a miraculous?” Alix asks, Rabbit miraculous in play just in case, “Well except Lila,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! did Lila suggest you choose us?!” Alya asks excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not at all,” Ladybug rolls her eyes, “I don’t even know Lila,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she said… are you, Lila?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Ladybug runs her hands down her face, “She lied about it ok? Now can we please get back to the issue at hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ryuko steps up, “What do you want us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” There's a collective gasp, “But I will, Viperion set your miraculous, has your time extended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About 10 minutes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick close to me I’ll take notes, each time we go back we listen and revise ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all agree taking out their weapons ready for battle each time they get sent back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s set,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got away,” Chat and his team sadly report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's new?” Queen bee scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him,” Ladybug reassures, magic washing over the city setting everything right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re staying in Gotham?” Alya asks, already transformed back due to her time running out, “Paris has gotten kinda…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no choice,” Ladybug stands, “Thank you all for your help I hope I won't have to call on you again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be here for you Ladybug,” Ryuko assures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you," She tells them all sincerely, their battle-worn injuries healed but still tired, "Let’s head back to Paris, and then you’ll hand your miraculous back to me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, it’s batman!” Alya whisper shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Robin ok?” Ladybug asks she had seen him go down but he should be healed now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used us as a distraction,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used myself as a distraction,” Ladybug bites back, “It’s nothing personal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will bring you to justice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justice right now would be a warm bath and a good nights sleep so thanks,” She turns to Max, “Take us to Paris,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uggghhhh, long day,” Adrien stretches out on a park bench, “What's the chance of sleeping in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering those rain clouds,” Marinette glares at the sky with as much energy as she can muster, which isn't much, “I’d say the better question is what’s the chance of sleeping,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, we get to sleep under the stars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are rain clouds Adrien,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but we’re still under the stars! Just can’t see them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, lucky us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me Miss Dupain-Cheng?” they both whip around ready to run, “We have recently had contact with your mother and would like to offer you a place to stay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, who are you?” Marinette shifts, grabbing her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred Pennyworth Miss, I work for the Wayne Family,” He shakes her hand, “I have a car waiting for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah thanks but we’re fine- have a good night!” Adrien tries to lead her away they get far enough to be out of earshot before Marinette turns to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” She scowls, “What is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you actually want to go with them?" Marinette raises a brow, "Mari we can't <em>trust</em> them,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maman does,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do... do you understand the concept of running away?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This never <em>about </em>running away, it was a means to an end, they obviously know where we are now so it doesn't matter," Adrien frowns so Marinette softens her tone placing a hand on his shoulder, "Besides at least at the Waynes house we don't have to constantly worry about Batman and co annoying us,"</span>
</p><p>"We're doing fine, let's just go," Adrien tries to tug on her hand.</p><p>"Adrien we're not doing fine! we are about to sleep on a park bench in the rain! we have no money, no food, no place to stay," She was a mess, a bad nights sleep away from being akumatised herself, "Adrien just look at my hair!"</p><p>"Finally caught up with you?" Adrien smirks Marinette does the same before turning it to a pleading look, Adrien lets out a long suffered sigh, "Alright... we can go with them,"</p><p>"Thank you," Marinette squeezes his hands.</p><p>"I don't trust them," Adrien repeats as Marinette leads him back.</p><p>"I won't let them separate us, promise,"</p><p>So they go back with Alfred. Apparently, Sabine had gotten in contact with them earlier but he was vague about how she did and how she even knew where Marinette was, let alone knew the Waynes well enough to ask such a big favor. But Marinette was in no position to press the matter her and Adrien practically falling asleep in the back seat.</p><p>"I'm afraid most of the family won't be here to greet you," Alfred says as they pull up, "I'm sure you'll understand it's been a rather unorthodox day in Gotham,"</p><p>"Trust me, we understand plenty,"</p><p>They walk up to the Mansion, reassuring Alfred they are more than alright to take their own bags of which one has the miracle box. They walk in and Marinette makes a note to marvel at it later, after a good sleep. Despite what Alfred said someone does come to greet them, Marinette recognizes him as Bruce Wayne.</p><p>"Hello, you must be Marinette," He holds out his hand for her to shake, she takes it.</p><p>"Mr. Wayne, thank you for letting us stay," she nudges Adrien with her shoulder he takes the hint to also shake Bruce's hand, "<em>We</em> appreciate it,"</p><p>"Yes, enjoy your stay," Marinette assures him they will, pinching Adrien when he mutters something the opposite, "Also you may want to call your mother,"</p><p>"Of course," Marinette smiles waving him off, when he's gone she turns to Adrien, "Yeah I am not about to have that conversation right now,"</p><p>"You think it'll be bad for you?" Adrien raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"At least your dad will actually talk to you for once?"</p><p>"Always looking at the bright side aren't you?"</p><p>They follow Alfred for a tour through the manor, as promised Marinette insists they share a room to stick together, no matter how many times Alfred tells them there are plenty of spares. The second they find one Adrien is in one of the two beds and completely passes out, it's then that Marinette remembers he didn't get to sleep last night.</p><p>"Sorry," Marinette cringes, "Long day,"</p><p>"I'm sure," Alfred smiles, watching as she at least tries to get Adrien's shoes off, "Would you like me to bring up some cheese and sweet treats?"</p><p>"That would be great thank you," Alfred leaves and Marinette gets the shoes off, "... wait,"</p><p>Without energy to dwell on what's likely a coincidence, Marinette heads to the ensuite. She swears she'll never have another bath half as good, so much so she decides to have two one to wash away the grime of Gotham and another to just relax- and scream under the water but let's not worry about that part. Finally, deciding that she should get out and sleep  Marinette finds the world's most comfortable pair of pj's folded in the bathroom for her already. She'll have to find out what fabric they used for her own designs.</p><p>Marinette sighs a little when she sees her reflection, half her hair hacked off. It had changed when she was Ladybug but as Marinette, she would have to get to the hair dresser and soon. But none of the at mattered tonight, tonight she just had to sleep. She tiptoes to the other bed, two Kwamis passed out by an empty plate and Adrien sleeping on top of his blankets. Marinette giggles to herself, maybe he wouldn't complain in the morning. She follows him to sleep, not even the distinct feeling of being watched is enough to keep her awake in a bed so comfy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>… You could say Marinette went to… drastic measures</p><p>Sabine: I'm in love I'll be quitting the league of assassins to start a bakery with my husband<br/>Ra: absolutely not! I will not allow it you will-<br/>Sabine: *glares*<br/>Ra: have a wonderful retirement</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Isn’t it amazing Tiki?” Marinette exclaims throwing the curtains open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Adrien groans rolling over preferring it to glaring at the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at that garden,” Marinette sighs resting on the window sill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, plants,” Plagg snuggles up in the blankets more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going down before breakfast,” Marinette darts away from the window throwing on clothes, “Adrien do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raring to go,” Adrien yawns still under the covers, “Meet you down there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette giggles leaving the room, and Adriens snores behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s enjoying not being on a schedule,” Tiki flew beside her, both confident that cameras would catch the Kwami anyway, “And I never once saw you this ready to go to school,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s much easier not having to juggle everything at school plus Ladybug and that bed?” Marinette sighs at the very thought, “The hero of Paris has not slept that well in a long while let me tell you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Marinette you deserve a break,” Tikki hugs her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both do Tiki,” They could use a long holiday after this was all over if it ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss duping-Cheng,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred!” Marinette jumps, hoping tiki got out of sight in time, “Sorry! Didn’t see you there I was just I’m talking to um...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware miss Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette's blood runs cold, “However you might have a tad more luck talking with the flower out there instead of the dead ones in that vase there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flowers in the… oh! Yes ah, very good point thank you, Alfred,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you wouldn’t mind visiting the rose bush at the back of the west wing they could use your magic touch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course- I’m mean magic! What magic I don’t know what you're talking about!” She should probably just leave, “West wing you say? where’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the west miss,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Yes well, that would make sense,” Marinette cringes already halfway down the hall, “Thank you, Alfred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette races down the hallway before more questions could come. She reaches the garden in record time only slowing down when the flowers came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tiki they're gorgeous,” Marinette let her fingers brush gently over the rose petals, “I’m not sure what Alfred is talking about,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sits on the neatly trimmed grass taking out her sketchbook. Tiki darts from flower to flower leaving a trail of brightly blooming flowers in her wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is finishing off the details of a flower petal based skirt when a solid force barrels her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the- oh hi!” Marinette giggles as a wet snout pushes in her face, “Who are you, you handsome boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette scratches at the Great Danes ears giving herself enough space to sit back up. She laughs again showering the canine with affection. She catches a figure standing off to the side of the rose bush. Must be one of Bruce Wayne’s sons. she knows enough from second-hand gossip and the odd news article to take a guess that this one's Damian the youngest considering he should be about her age. He’s looking at them softly, must be his dog. Strange that from most of what she had heard he was cold, well except for Lila's retellings but those could hardly be believed. But still, he was cute-- Marinette swiftly shakes her head to get rid of that train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Marinette waves, one hand still occupied patting, something in Damian's expression snaps turning cold and harsh, “You're Damian right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you didn’t know,” He spits walking over, Marinette raises a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a guess,” She shrugs, turning her attention back to the dog when he starts licking her face, “But I don’t know who this is, what’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt Titus,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Titus aren’t you just beautiful?” Marinette scratches his head as he lets out a bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titus here,” At Damian's command Titus leaves Marinette to sit by his side, “You interrupted out morning walk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, you interrupted me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette keeps the thought to herself trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. An act maybe? for public appearances. Marinette knew Adrien took on a persona for his fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, lovely place to have a walk tho,” Marinette stands gazing wistfully at the flowers, “Aren’t they gorgeous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Marinette reels back scowling at him now. He meets her scowl with one that would have been threatening if she hadn't donned a spotted mask years ago. Seeing her not back down he moves forward, Marinette holds her position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only going to ruin everything so leave,” His gaze in her is steely, filled with resentment. Marinette meets it silently not wanting to insult her host's son, someone out of the two of them had to be <em>polite</em>. Damian huffs again brushing past her with Titus at his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette huffs as well heading in the opposite direction Tiki hiding away in her bag. She’s ready to head back to the room to vent to Adrien or Plagg whoever’s more awake. She startles as Dick appears next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Marinette,” Marinette doesn't have enough time to wipe the look off her face, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just met Damian,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains it,” Tim says, crossing the hall and disappearing into another room in time to avoid Dick's glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me to leave! And that I would only ruin everything,” Marinette lets it out, confident that her frustration wouldn’t even register to Hawkmoth in a city like Gotham, “And I’m pretty sure he wasn’t talking about the rose garden,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that,” Dick says cheerfully guiding her towards her room, “Damian's just not great at expressing emotions I’m sure he didn’t mean to offend,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pretty sure he did</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t have time to argue, Dick was already pushing her gently down the hall to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette then proceeded to go to her room and worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick waves Marinette off with a smile it drops when she disappears down the hall. He ducks into the room Tim just went. Tim coming out of the secret passage just as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t go down there Damian's throwing a temper tantrum,” Tim warns holding a laptop and a cup of coffee that might be fused to him at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s not,” Dick pats his shoulder, moving past before the passage closes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I’m going to order more training dummies,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They part ways Dick hurrying down to the bat cave. Sure enough, Damian was there cutting down training dummies one after the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dick calls leaning against a shelf on the edge of the training mat, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian huffs turning to slice up another target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you mad at Marinette?” Dick presses, “She seems sweet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't trust an assassin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah so that’s what it is</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>She seems innocent,” Then again so did her mother and that woman had proven to be terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was trained to,” Damian stops taking the water Dick offers him, “Don’t trust her for a second, she’ll turn in you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take that back!!” Marinette beats Adrien over the head with a pillow, “I’ll take your miraculous and hand it over to Hawkmoth myself if you ever say that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you didn’t find it punny?” Adrien cracks up, getting a face full of pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright,” he surrenders, and Marinette backs off, “So what did he do next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me to leave! Right to my face!” Marinette recites, falling back on the bed, “That’s just so rude- no not rude, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense Mari we’re but you do this a lot,” Adrien rolls over resting on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Marinette crosses her arms, cautious of where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dislike people the first time meeting them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name on-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami,” <em>Well yes not like I'm about to share my reason</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, how did breaking up with her over text before fleeing the country go by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to talk about it,” Adrien faceplants into the mattress screaming for a few seconds before popping back up, right as rain, “Lila,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right about that one,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An exception, not the rule,” Adrien waves her off, “Me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put gum on my seat,” Marinette smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!” Adrien sits up shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Marinette shugs trying to bait him into changing the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, maybe just don’t judge him on this first impression,” Adrien relaxes not falling for the bait, “Maybe it’ll be like when you met me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right!” Marinette points, startling him, “Now I just have to wait for it to rain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? I don't think you got what I meant!” Adrien calls after her as Marinette runs out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now its a love square!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Adrien whines as she opens the curtain the second they get back, “Sleep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute, I want to design Damian something,” Marinette takes up residence at the desk, throwing open her sketchbook, “I <em>will</em> be friends with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn't he kind of a jerk to you?” Adrien flops onto the bed, Plagg rig after him, "I think we should go back to that point, maybe sleep on it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a jerk too~” Marinette sing-songs finishing up a rough sketch of a sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to get the gum off your seat!” Adrien slams his hands down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you were~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariiiiiii,” Adrien collapses back into the bed covers, muffling his whining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you,” Marinette collects her sketchbook, “Come get material with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s time to sleep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s midday,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, Plagg 2.0 should I get you some camembert while I'm out too?"</span>
</p><p>"I'm up!" Adrien sits bolt upright, "Never call me that again,"</p><p>
  <span>Marinette ends up dragging Adrien out of the mansion he pouts as Alfred delivers them into the city she thanks him profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were <em>just</em> in the city why didn’t you pick up fabric then?” Adrien walks by her side down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m stuck between 2 concepts and I need to see the fabric before going forward,” Marinette bounces along looking through the windows there are quite a few craft shops in the area which suits her just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t run off,” Adrien gently holds her sleeve, “Marinette this city…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s filled with a dark energy,” Marinette agrees, even in this nicer area had something ominous hanging over it, “It’s like it’s seeped into the city’s very bones,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Akuma aren’t helping things,” A child across the street starts crying and they both instinctively lookout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the plus side at least hawkmoth doesn't send Akuma after every little thing,” Marinette forces herself to relax, moving on as the kids parents comfort them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the downside, he sends them after emotions that are a lot worse,” Adrien follows along into a store as Marinette filters through the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but we can handle this,” Marinette absent-mindedly raises her fist, meeting Adreins, “Do you think I should make something for everyone, you know as a thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't gotten them anything,” Adrien takes the armful of fabric Marinette passes him as she brings out her sketchbook to select old designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle the making,” Marinette ticks off a vest she thinks with be perfect for Bruce, “And you handle the finances,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole my father's credit card,” Adrien says with a grin, “He’ll probably find out where I am soon anyway so might as well start using it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case,” Marinette pulls out a roll of incredibly expensive fabric, “We also need new phones,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we should go out for lunch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get our hair done?” Marinette adds, looking at her half hacked off hair “I still need to fix mine from this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking our room could use a chair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the bookshelf is looking a bit empty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nice expensive rug would really liven up the room,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be completely inappropriate to get a motorcycle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Adrien agrees, “Let's do it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop to get new phones first, having destroyed their old ones when they ran away. Adrien finds the most expensive restaurant in town, but it's on the far end so they stop to get a motorcycle first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could ride,” Adrien gestures for the waiter in their private room, “Yes can I please have the duck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Nona taught me,” Marinette sips at the most expensive drink she can legally buy, “I thought you hated duck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do,” Adrien grins, which drops when his phone starts ringing, “How did he even get this number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looks over his shoulder to see Gabriel trying to call. Adrien purposefully hangs up rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go do our hair next,” Adrien leans over the table with a manic grin, ”I was thinking of dying it hot pink,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love the concept,” Marinette cringes at the very thought, “But the execution is flawed, you need to dye it a color you <em>actually</em> like not one just to spite your father otherwise he's still just controlling your life, just in a different way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right,” Adrien sighs leaning back examining his blonde locks, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nice pastel or cherry blossom pink would look amazing,” Adrien perks up at the suggestion he can still keep the pink, “Actually I might do that too- oh wait! Will that affect our transformation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you really want to deep down,” Tikki explains, her and Plagg gorging themselves on expensive cheese and treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well deep down I really don't want to give away our identities like this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a plan then,” Adrien smiles, “Now do you want to order anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but I’m full,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that got to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks great Nette,” Adrien gives her a side hug, the hairdresser shooing him away while he does the final touch-ups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to me or yourself?” Marinette smiles at the new and improved shock of pink hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously I look fabulous, but you look great too,” Marinette rolls her eyes at him looking back in the mirror. Instead of evening out her hair, they had made it look like her little episode was actually intentional giving it nice layers and even doing an undercut on the other side. Unlike Adrien, she didn't go all pink, instead the tips being white ombre up to pink and then her natural hair color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you have to send a picture of your hair to Nino he's more invested in your teenage rebellion than you are, he’s probably also hurt you left him out of the running away part,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He <em>has</em> suggested, more than once, running away together,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what's wrong with Nino's family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all,” Adrien quickly covers, “I think he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted me to run away, his mum offered to pack us lunches,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we could have used the turtle,” Marinette sighs, “But I could do that to Nino, you already had to leave Kagami behind, have you given her a call yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um, about that-" Adrien points at her tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Never mention it again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Marinette scowls, “Call your girlfriend,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll kill me,” Adrien hides partly behind a seat looking meek, “Also you don't get to lecture me, you haven't called your parents,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's different,” Marinette groans sinking into the seat, only to get told off for moving, “They’ll want me to come home, how am I supposed to explain that I can’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> parents,” Adrien stresses, “I’m sure they’ll be happy enough to know your ok,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Marinette hums, the cloth being removed from her shoulders letting her get up, “I just feel so bad for putting them through this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day they’ll understand,” Adrien walks with her to the front to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Marinette looks down at the bill, “Wow this is a lot more expensive than the usual dye job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Made sense because they were in the higher income distinct of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Marinette,” Adrien grins swiping the card, “That's the point,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later they were laughing as calls kept pouring in one after the other. They are only interrupted when they get the distinct feeling of an Akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty calls,” Adrien sighs putting his phone on silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems so, at least we can call out skills multiple times," Marinette walks casually into an alley with him, “What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three,” Adrien shrugs transforming, “It takes about double the time for the transformation to drop now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same, wish I could say that gives us the edge but really it only keeps us from falling off the cliff,” Marinette also transforms, her new costume bringing a smile to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How eloquent my lady,” Marinette playfully pushes him, Chat catches himself catapulting over the building, she quickly follows behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Akuma is standard, Marinette guesses the akumatized item is the wrist watch. The problem comes with their recurring thorn in her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of the city,” She cuts Batman off, “Yeah, yeah let us handle this first,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette throws her yoyo out just in time to deflect an attack headed at Chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?” Robin asks, Marinette smiles, partly at the aghast face Batman makes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could tag-team it with me?” She asks formulating a plan, with the extra help she might not need the lucky charm, “Make your attacks big and draw his attention, grab the wristwatch if you can,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Robin gives her a nod jumping into the fray, Ladybug doesn't give batman a chance to object running after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin does a good job they work in perfect sync falling back when the other moves to make an attack. When the Akuma focuses on them too much Chat swoops in and gets their attention giving them the chance to swipe at the wristwatch. It goes on she sees Robin get thrown back after another failed swipe at the wristwatch. Ladybug takes the chance to move forward grabbing for the wrist, she isn't watching out for the other arm, the impact hitting and sending her flying back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” Her momentum is stopped by a hand bracing at her back, saving her from crashing into the adjacent building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Robin,” He helps steady her as she finds her footing again, “I’ll move in you follow me up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” He smirks brandishing the watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it,” Ladybug beams, taking the watch and smashing it to the ground, “Great job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks,” Ladybug doesn't pay attention to how Robin brushes, focusing on purifying the Akuma and fixing the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made a pretty good team,” Ladybug turns to Robin when everything is settled, “Pound it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin meets her fist with some hesitance, which disappears when she smiles at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!” Batman yells heading their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ops sorry,” Ladybug cringes, “Sorry! Cant stop gotta go, bye bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They run from the scene faster than Batman can hope to catch them. They end up back at her newly brought bike stacked with fabric and protected by a bit of luck. Marinette races home to make everyone's gifts, knowing just who she wanted to start with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” Marinette exclaims, having spent the past half hour searching the manor for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Damian snaps as if he wasn't just playing with the cat on the floor half a second ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I made something for you~” He continues to scowl but Marinette doesn't let it discourage her, “Here, I didn’t know your size so I made a baggier style, do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian takes the sweater holding it up to where she put it on him looking down a little shocked. Marinette almost wants to laugh at the expressions trying to shift back from awe to disinterest, it’s cute. She smiles wondering what his face would look like if she made a matching one for the cat, and maybe Titus too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... It’s well made,” Damian eventually allows, folding it over his arm, Marinette notices how his fingers linger on the soft fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” She smiles, bidding him goodbye before the moment can be ruined. She bounces down the hall humming to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone's happy,” Tikki flies out of her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He liked it, why wouldn't I be happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someones </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Tikki,” Marinette giggles, making the kwami laugh in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like adrien~” Tikki sing songs floating down the hall ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, keep Kagami far away from this one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t turn into a stuttering mess and we have a deal,” Tikki agrees.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Tikki I’m not thirteen anymore,” Marinette brushes her off, ready to go make the others gifts, if she spent the whole time humming to herself Tikki wasn't going to explain why to Adrien.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoves romance to the side and shoves friendship in your face</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette you need to call them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Marinette buries her head deeper in the pillow, Adrien tries to pull it away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette you <em>need</em> to call them,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien starts leaning his weight into taking it away, Marinette holds tight getting dragged across and half off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette if you don't call them I’m going to call them myself,” Adrien threatens, letting go of the pillow and leaving her half hanging off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo,” Marinette moans nose smooshed into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are nice,” Adrien pats her on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never seen them angry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t going to be angry, they're going to be angry if you don't call,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Ops too late I dialed,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Marinette leaps up catching the phone as Adrien drops it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll thank me later~” Adrien dances out of the room followed by the Kwamis leaving her all on her lonesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Tom’s voice cuts through Marinette's panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Papa,” Marinette cringes shifting herself back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette? Marinette! Are you ok sweetie? what's wrong, are you safe, where are you, how can we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok Papa, I promise,” She relaxes a bit, Adrien was right, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie, what happened can we talk about- Sabine! Sabine! It’s Marinette! Marinette called!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette? Are you safe honey,” Marinette lets go of the breath she was holding at her Maman's concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m safe Maman, I’m staying with the Waynes,” She'd ask how exactly Sabine managed to set that up another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhhh,” Saying shes on a top-secret mission or can't tell them because it will put them in danger is useless, it’ll just make them ask more she has to completely shut them do- “The sunsets where it rises,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marinette cringes at the sharp tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to tell me that when there was something you couldn't tell me, for good reason, well now it’s my turn,” Marinette had long suspected what exactly that code meant, but knew enough it meant you didn't ask questions, and you didn't use it lightly, “The sunsets where it rises,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright I get it please don't repeat that,” Sabine shushes her, “Marinette it can not be used lightly, in fact, you shouldn't be using it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to Maman, and I'm not using it lightly, I just need you to trust me, I can handle this but I need to do it without you,” Marinette sighs, she wished she could tell them everything, “I promise when I can I will explain everything, for now, I can’t come back to Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Marinette, if you're sure about this,” Tom agrees, Sabine still mulling over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your smart about it,” Sabine stresses, “Honey even if you can't come back to Paris we can come to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's alright Maman, I’ll work better knowing your both safe in Paris,” Marinette relaxes back into the bed, waves of exhaustion washing over her, “Please stay in Paris for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright sweetie we will, just make sure to call us,” Tom soothes her, Marinette could almost fall asleep like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyday,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Marinette smiles at his demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep darling,” Sabine comfort, Marinette seconds away from doing just that, “I’m sure you’ve earned it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night guys,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night sweetie,” Marinette lets the call drop, eyes drooping low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slams open and she jumps up into a defensive position getting tangled in the sheets. She doesn't have a second to steady herself as she is tackled. Marinette kicks the attacker in the stomach using the distraction to roll them over so she’s on top. She miscalculates sending them both off the bed. Marinette's side hits the ground, she groans opening her eyes to see who attacke-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an assassin!” He lunges, Marinette dosages out the way, going again for his stomach but he catches her leg this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the?” He tries to pin her but she twists her leg to get free and rolls away into a couched position, “I’m not an assassin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to kill them,” Damian sends a kick her way she dodges, using the momentum to stand up and get on even ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill anyone!” Marinette snaps, striking first, taking the element of surprise and managing to get him in a hold, “Never have never will,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were raised by one,” Damian tries to get out of her hold, she pulls tighter on his arm in warning, “You can’t be as good as you act,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe my Maman was an assassin,” There was certainly no way a baker should know her skills, “But she changed and certainly never wanted me to be one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt,” Damian scoffs, trying to break out of the hold with raw strength, little did he know she had him soundly beat in that department, “There's no way, no matter how hard she tries it doesn't change who she is; a killer,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is filled with a white-hot rage before dousing it with years of practice. Damian gives up on strength starting a more covert way of getting out, if he finds the right angle he can dislocate his wrist then get the leverage he needs to get free. It was a move her Maman had shown her when teaching her this move, getting out of Marinette's hold by dislocating her wrist without flinching. It had made Marinette think that dislocation wasn't painful, even less so when her Mana had reset it herself without flinching. Then years later while they were still little Kim had fallen in the playground and cried his eyes out when his wrist was dislocated, then had screamed when it was reset. After that Marinette had figured her Maman wasn't all she had seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian, are you an assassin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt your wrist, I’m going to let you out just don't attack me again,” Marinette relaxes enough so if he wanted to Damian could break out and if she wanted to she could pull him back into the hold, it was a test of trust on both sides, “Damian I’m not an assassin and I wasn't sent here to hurt anyone, I didn’t even intend to be here that just how the cards fell,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe that?” He doesn't try to break out but he certainly doesn't relax, "You show up in Gotham then your Mother threatens us to take you in,"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Threatens huh? yeah, that made more sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course I don’t expect you to trust me,” Marinette says gently, “Your families safety is on the line, I expect you to do whatever it takes to keep them safe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can change who you are you know,” she did it every day when she became Ladybug, and overtime the line between Ladybug and Marinette had blurred, “My Maman is the kindest person I know, she’s full of compassion and joy no matter what she did in the past, and above all, she cares about me, she cares about her family, just like you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't change anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't change what you did, but it can change what you choose to do,” Marinette rubs her thumb comfortingly over where its clasped on his wrist, “And that can mean a whole lot more that what you were forced to do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... let me go,” Marinette obliges and they both sit up, neither starting a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette studies Damian, a severe contemplative look on his face. She's sure to others it would look like a scowl, but Kagami isn't very good at expressing herself outwardly so Marinette had learned to read between the lines, and the lines say a lot. Then there's the little fact that Bruce Wayne's son is an assassin and maybe she should be slightly more worried about Bruce himself. She rethinks all their other interactions, framing it with the new information his attitude suddenly makes a lot more sense, and is even admirable in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something catches the corner of her eye and she spots a camera peaking from the edge of the still-open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” She shouts, making Damian jump a bit which she silently finds funny in an endearing way. The phone disappears and Marinette runs to the door where Adrien is already booking it down the hall, “Adrien get back here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gives chase, intent on making him delete whatever picture he took no matter how cute he thinks they are. In her haste, she leaves Damian alone to his thoughts. Yet still, he's more at peace than he has ever been.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damian! for your own health and safety stop trying to KILL Marinette!!!<br/>To clarify Damian overheard her using the code, which is reserved for high ranking league of assassin members like him and Sabine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why! Why does it have to be so cold!” Marinette pulls on her coat tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come if you’re just going to complain?” Damian scowls, looking over the list they were given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick asked me to,” Marinette shivers, “Besides I need to get out and see the city, you said you would show me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only agreed to this because Dick insisted I </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize </span>
  </em>
  <span>for trying to kill you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He pulls off the sweater he was wearing, the one she had made him, “My bad, now keep warm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad is not an apology,” Marinette chides pulling the sweater on, “If you didn’t like the sweater you could have just said so,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not-” Damina turn to see her smirk, tutting then turning back around, “You're incorrigible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your apology is accepted,” Marinette giggles skipping slightly to catch up, she takes note of how he shivers as a gust of wind blows through, “Hey you're cold now right? I have an idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cold,” Damian snaps, picking up the pace, “Unlike you, I have more discipline than that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you grew up in the desert right?” Damian glares at her, “What? You think I didn’t know anything? Maman not as good at hiding things as she thinks she is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful where you say that,” He warns, they walk for a little while more the temperature dropping. Marinette continues to keep an incredulous eye on Damian. After ten minutes he sighs, “What's your idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It involves me getting on your back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” Damian tuts, “You could stab me in the back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally or figuratively?” Another glare but Marinette just smiles under it, “Fine then, I’ll just take this sweater off and we can both freeze,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be ridiculous,” Damian snatches it off her, “I’ll just wear it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he does. They walk for a while longer Marinette simultaneously congratulating and cursing herself for picking such a warm fabric for Damian's sweater as she shivers in the cold Gotham winds. Her teeth are chattering and they are still a long way off from their destination. Marinette starts to slow down, ever since she had become ladybug her tolerance to the cold was lowering, like how Adrien's eyesight at night kept improving; although she probably got the short end of the stick for that one. Her thoughts are interrupted by a long suffered sigh from Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll do your plan,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we actually want to get there today, yes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was your plan!” Damian shouts as they run down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a great plan!’ Marinette clings to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyones staring,” Damian scowls, the sweater just big enough to stretch over both of them locking Marinette against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then run faster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you stopped strangling me I would!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, stop being dramatic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you start running and we’ll see whos being dramatic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could probably get there before you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right, you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait! Go back!” Marinette tugs, Damian lets out a choked sound stopping as he brings his hands up to remove hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He is unable to get her off with the sweater around them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet store,” Marinette shimmies down, managing to get out with some difficulty, “Look how cute- wait,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going!” Damian calls as she storms into the pet store, he trails reluctantly behind her. Marinette walks right up to the desk slamming her hand down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me are you in charge of this store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the manager, yes,” The man raises an eyebrow looking up from his newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you aware that the enclosure out there is filthy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Animals get dirty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a health code violation,” Marinette scolds, “You're going to make the animals sick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt, she’s right,” Damian looks around the store, the rest of the cages in even worse condition, “Just what sort of business do you think you're running? These are live animals, you can’t even see into the fish tank at this point,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve followed company policy,” The manger huffs, going back to the newspaper adding a mocking, “So if you want to take it up with anyone take it up with them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I will,” Damian hisses, before going to the other end of the store intently tapping at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, have fun getting bounced around the phones for the next ten hours,” The manager barks, Marinette rolls her eyes turning back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look it may not be required by your employer but try to have some compassion these are living creatures, they look miserable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, why don’t you buy them if they look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>miserable,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not the root of the problem and you know it,” Marinette reasons with the unreasonable, “You’ll just replace them with more animals, this place isn’t fit for that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could just feel the negative energy coming from the place, a place of suffering for those who had no way out. Her magic had perked the animals up a bit but that wouldn't solve the problems at hand. Not that any of this seemed to get through to the manager as Marinette kept arguing. She brought up her phone and articles to help support her argument. Only finding to her disdain that the pet store franchise itself had a long history of animal abuse, that this was the norm, not an exception. They just threw money at any lawsuit that came their way and bribing inspectors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even working here if you hate-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” A new customer walks up, Damian close behind, “Could I look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever you like!” The manager snaps, “Can’t you see I’m busy here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you treat all your customers like this? No wonder your not getting any business if the facilities alone didn’t scare people off,” Marinette finally snaps. Damian, dare she say looks impressed, which probably isn’t a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insulting me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been insulting you the past hour, nice of you to catch on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there it devolves into a full argument. They rage while Damian and the other customer poke around the store, talking to each other. Damian keeps on making calls and Marinette wishes he would stop and come help back her up, he seemed just as disgusted with this place as she was. But whenever she sends a look his way Damian just brushes her off going back to his call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The argument escalates. Marinette's magic lashing out, subconsciously sending the animals into a frenzy. Barks and howls ring out mixed with cat yowls and whatever noise the other animals can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet down you!” The manager roars, winding up to hit a puppy yapping at him, Marinette moves just a fraction of a second too slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you,” Damian catches the fist, twisting the arm in a painful unnatural position, “You’re fired,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fire me!” He struggles in Damian's grip, who in turn looks completely unfazed by the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I can,” Damina flips his screen around to show a contract, “I just brought the company,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” Both Marinette and the manager shout at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, it was easy enough to get in touch with the president of the company, when I put in my offer he laughed me off,” Damian shrugs letting the shell shocked man go, “So I called in one of our best lawyers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nods to the other customer, who nods back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She built a case for us compiling evidence from this store, thank you for full access by the way,” Damian looks smugly at the manager gaping like a fish, “Other lawyers were in charge of inspecting other stores and researching past allegations, and I had some working internationally look at the branches in other countries, the results were not flattering,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian's glare turns cold and piercing. Marinette had been on the receiving end of that glare and would like to think she handled it better than this guy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple that all with the declarations I recorded from you arguing with Marinette,” Damina inclines his head to her, Marinette nods kind of dumbly, “And we had quite the case to shut the business down, you can guarantee the Wayne influence and lawyers would prevent this all from being swept under the rug,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wayne?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and as you can imagine after we sent through the case file the owner wasn't laughing me off the phone, he agreed to my price,” The man was sweating buckets now as Damian advanced looming over him, “The contracts aren't finalized or signed yet but you can guarantee by the end of the week I will own this place,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian leans over him as the manager tries to sink into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You. Are. Fired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to teach me the glare that makes grown men pee their pants and run for their lives or do I have to figure it out myself?” Marinette teases, picking through the stocks in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't be able to pull it off,” Damian shoots back, taking the bag she hands him, “An emergency demand was put out for new workers, they’ll be here soon to do this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t you little rich boy,” Marinette laughs at the face he makes, “You don’t just get to roll through here, throw some money at it and expect your job to be done, you took this company on so show a little responsibility,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking responsibility,” Damian scowls, “I fully plan on improving this place,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? By hiring someone to take over with the vague demands of ‘make it better’?” Damian sour look is all the answer she needs, “No way, this is your own responsibility and no one else's, so you need to take a long hard look at what's wrong and figure out how to fix it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I recall this all is partly your fault,” Damian stacks another bag where she told him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I recall I didn’t tell you to buy an entire pet store franchise,” Not that she didn’t approve, “But fine, I’ll help you out if you want,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” Damian huffs and looks away, Marinette smiles and picks up a bag of food, “First things first, the food is horrible quality, it’s all filler with little nutritional value,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll order new stock right away,” Damian takes out his phone, Marinette snatches it from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on now,” Damian gives her that little put off look she finds adorable, “You have to look at all the problems first then make a plan of action or you're just running around like a headless chicken,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The staff are also underpaid, it’s not enough to live off and certainly not enough to motivate a good work ethic,” Marinette hands back the phone, Damian pockets it, “So before you go around firing everyone that's ever worked here why don’t you try changing the bones of the company then picking out the bad seeds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Damian concedes, “... You have a point,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that tough to admit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only excruciating part of it is your smugness,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello kettle,” Damina gives her a light glare but she just laughs it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All these changes are going to be expensive,” Damian frowns looking through the statistics the lawyers had sent them, “The company was already falling into debt,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needs a hook,” Marinette hums, “Something new and unique that no other chain has…. I got it!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushes past him, going for her sketchbook and starting the brainstorming process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to share your epiphany?” Damian asks after about five minutes of watching her sketch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“An exclusive pet clothesline!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See I was right wasn't I?” Marinette finishes fixing the outfit onto Titus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression you were going to make something vapid and ridiculous,” Damian deflects, looking at the raincoat Marinette had made for Titus, it fit him perfectly and worked well with his fur color as well, “This is at least useful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that might be a bigger compliment than ‘it’s well made’ or is it?” Marinette cocks her head to the side, “Should I start a ‘Damian's compliments’ tier list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not,” Damian calls Titus back to him, taking off the raincoat, “This should at least partly help make up for the new expenses,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changes should we make first?” Marinette follows Damian inside, already sketching new designs into her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no point in launching the pet clothes until the company goes through its rebrand, and that will take some time anyway,” They settle in a study they had commandeered to work together in, a sewing machine up near the window, “By the way whats your design fee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… make me a co-owner and we’ll forget about the design fee,” Marinette smiles as Damian doesn't immediately look disgusted by the prospect, “Besides If I recall this is partly my fault,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine co-owner,” Damian rolls his eyes at her, “I guess we’ll be drafting a new contract,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure our shares are 50/50,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“80/20,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe you’d let me have 80%”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian gives her a withering glare with no heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“50/50,” Marinette holds out her hand, “Equal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Equal,” Damian takes her hand, “You better design a <em>lot</em> of clothes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already on it,” Marinette holds up her new sketchbook, dedicated to just this, “Plus I’ll be part of the planning so let me in on it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was-” Damian cuts off glaring towards the door, Marinette follows his eye to see Dick and Adrien caught like deer in headlights looking at them with phones held up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” Marinette starts towards them getting overtaken by Damian as they both start sprinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delete it or I destroy your phone!” He threatens, chasing them down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already backed it up to several computers!” Dick calls back, disappearing around the corner, the three yells disappearing into the distance. Marinette chuckles to herself, going back to finish up her designs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wrote it all in an hour and 20 minutes just about? Not bad, not bad at all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know what?” Ladybug says to Chat as they both take shelter from the wind, “I really hate Gothams weather,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Ladybug,” Chat jokes, daring to look around the building only to hide again with severely windswept hair, "Just don't go into hibernation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might just watch me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there!” they both look over to see an officer pointing a gun at them, “Leave! Let the pros handle this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me! We are the pros!” Ladybug snaps despite their cowering behind a building from wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you want to try take over your welcome to it!” Chat Noir yells, grabbing Ladybug and leaving their shelter before they got shot. They get thrown back into the wind, blown back a few steps. They hold onto each other working together to reach the Akuma hiding in a self-made tornado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think someone was just as mad at the weather as I am!?” Ladybug yells over the wind, trying to throw her yo-yo only for it to get blown back in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to say this is kind of a step-down!” Chat shouts, trying to poke his staff through the tornado getting jerked to the side, only saved by Ladybug catching him, “Stormy Weather could control all sorts of weather,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and almost started several global catastrophes!”Ladybug pulls him back down to the ground, both crouching down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we need some luck before there's another!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Ladybug nods, gearing up to throw her yoyo, “Lucky charm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lucky charm is immediately blown away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Maybe we should have done that further away,” Chat muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Ladybug sighs, “Maybe the city road maintenance could use some bad luck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I get what you're putting down,” Chat grins, “Cata-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help!” The look towards the cry, a couple of officers and their car getting pulled up to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they took you up on your offer,” Ladybug deadpans, running over to them with a tailwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to make a joke!” Chat Noir jumps up catching the two and getting carried off by the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying,” Ladybug throws her yoyo out wrapping it around Chat and pulling him and the officers down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how about we try making a new manhole?” Chat Noir places the officers on the ground, they duck down getting pressed to the road by the winds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's all you Kitty!” Ladybug shelters the police long enough they can grab onto a lamp post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir hits the ground, lowering the level of destruction to a smaller radius. He keeps it activated until the hole is big enough for them to drop down into. Ladybug sticks close to him as they tunnel under the tornado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know where the Akuma is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you brainstorm?” Chat says with slight irritation, “Kinda trying to focus,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ladybug cringes, keeping quiet for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here should be good,” Chat Noir says, turning to point his hand up and make their way back to the surface. They pop up in the eye of the tornado everything calm but wind gushing around them. Marinette throws out her yo-yo unimpeded catching the floating Akuma's legs and pulling them to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YoU!” The Akuma lashes out at her with a fan, a slight flick, and Ladybug is blown back into the tornado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat! The fan!” Ladybug tries to pull herself back into the calm but the winds are too strong, she only prevents not being blown away by her yoyo still wrapped around the Akuma's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it! Cataclysm repeat!” He calls on it again grabbing the fan and turning it to dust. The storm calms and Ladybug lands on her feet getting the leverage she needs to grab the butterfly and purify it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye little butterfly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No to be the bearer of bad news,” Chat Noir half whispers to her, “But we're out of the pot and into the fire,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug looks around to see the police starting to form a shaky barricade around them, it's easy enough to evade if the batclan wasn't blocking every viable exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So police or Batman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly can’t deal with his high and mighty routine right now,” Ladybug sighs still chilled to the bone from the wind, “Police,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks over with purpose to the man she had researched was the commissioner; Gordon. On her way she finds a spotted item lying on the side of the road. So that's where her lucky charm went. A fan, cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous ladybug!” Ladybug stands before commissioner Gordon, whom she knew had to have dealings with Batman, he marvels at the repairing ladybugs until she gets his attention, “You want to talk sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finally want to talk to me?” He asks instead, almost good naturally if tired like he was used to it. Definitely had dealings with Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted to hear get out of my city and leave this to me I would just record him,” Ladybug gets Chat to chuckle, not the commissioner but she can tell he wants to, “What did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your a hero unaffiliated with the Justice League or any government,” The commissioners lays out, “In other words, you're a vigilante and I don’t know if you can be trusted with Gotham's safety, Batmans been around for years he’s a vigilante but he does protect the city, so why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your concerns sir, but unfortunately this isn’t a matter of borders or what city each hero protects, the villain hawkmoth can only be stopped by us or other miraculous users, so even if you dont approve we will continue to operate even if we have to fight the police along the way,” Ladybug says with all the confidence, hoping to also portray that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dosent want to, “As for trust we operated in Paris for years, we have the trust to the citizens and officials, if you want a reference call the chief of police or the Mayor we have worked under the approval of both,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thank you Ladybug,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Her earring beeps, “Now if you’ll excuse us, bug out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They jump up, using their skills to reach the rooftops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I forgot about this guy,” Chat complains as Batman is right there when they land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes leave the city, yes I’m not needed here, thank you I’ve heard it before,” Ladybug tries to just walk past him but Robin lands in her way, “You know we have to stop meeting like this, wouldn't you prefer a nice dinner date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin makes a choking sound which must be offended. Chat laughs, coming to lean on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve traded places bug-a-boo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” She smirks at the old nickname, “bird-a-boo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin completely freezes, giving them the chance to run by, he doesn't even react, until she calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later bird-a-boo~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an interesting reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted,” Marinette tells Damian, both working separately together in their study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh forgive me, clearly you are completely relaxed,” Marinette rolls her eyes, pinning a new design to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh there must be a pretty girl in his life,” Adrien smirks from the seat he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here?!” Damian snaps, taking the papers Adrien was shifting through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t deny it~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is there someone?” Marinette ignores the sick feeling for plastered cheerfulness, “Tell us about her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business!” Damina snatches some more papers from the desk and storms out, blushing all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed!” Marinette calls after him letting go of her gratefulness she didn’t have to hear about her, she says quieter, “I bet she’s super cool,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m noticing a pattern with you Marinette,” Adrien hums, her sketchbook now taking up his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien I was madly in love with you for like a year and you didn’t realize so I highly doubt you can notice a thing,” Marinette takes her book from him, whacking him lightly with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right back at you bug,” Adrien tries to snatch it back from her only to get pushed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flirting doesn't count,” Marinette rolls her eyes, putting her book safely on the shelf, “No one can tell if you’re serious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so~” Adrien hums, “What about Robin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not flirting with him,” Marinette rolls her eyes, gathering up some fabric to start her next project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You so</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Adrien accuses, outraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” She slams the fabric down on the desk and turns to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are,” Adrien smirks sinking back into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know him,” Marinette rolls her eyes again it's scary how much that's becoming second nature at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Marinette Robin was completely offended that you flirted with him, that's it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So I’ve drafted up the new policies, the lawyer we hired is looking over it,” Damian explains from his desk, “Do we want to handle branch manager interviews ourselves or delegate,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delegate,” Marinette hums, trying to narrow down her first fashion line, “We still need to visit the manufacturer for the line,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you do that yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Marinette circles the one she likes best, tabling the others for later, “What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Damian sighs, “Everything needs to be looked over before we can proceed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t bore yourself out of your mind,” Marinette close her sketchbook gathering her stuff for her trip, she makes a detour to the bookshelf in search of something, “Here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly capable of entertaining myself,” Damian huffs, as she places the book on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are,” Marinette says teasingly, getting a withered glare, “How about you entertain yourself with this book, don’t worry you're still doing all the heavy lifting, besides it’s really good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is,” Damian rolls his eyes placing the book to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he had said he was sure it was; if sarcastically. Damian sits in the cave as the others dawdle in their preparations for patrol, reading the book recommended. It was fine not his usual preference. Besides he could put it down whenever he wanted… it’s just the sooner he finished the sooner he could put it down and Marinette wouldn't bother him about it anymore. Plus he has a stakeout tonight, there's nothing else to do. That's the only reason why he brought it on patrol. The only reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh~ that's a good one,” Damian leaps up to attack, brandishing his sword right to Ladybug's neck… he immediately implodes, “What? didn’t hear me coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt, of course, I did,” He did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ladybug steps away from his blade, Damian hastens to put it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there another Akuma?” He asks, having only seen her at battles, he looks around warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, just patrolling trying to get a lay of the city,” Ladybug looks out over the skyline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Batman catch you,” Robin warns taking back up his vigilant stakeout position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna tell on me?” Ladybug teases, fixing him with her dazzling smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” It’s not blushing, just shadows cast in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So stakeout?” Robin nods as she comes to sit next to him, “A good book is a great way to pass the time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian is about to deny his enjoyment, as he would to Marinette when she inevitably asked. But… this is Ladybug and they actually have something to talk about, and neither of them has any place to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's great! I keep trying to recommend it but everyone turns their nose up at it, saying it's for kids,” Ladybug rants, “Even today! I’m glad at least someone enjoys it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hardly say it fair to relegate it just to children,” Robin frowns, “There are complex themes of freedom seamlessly interwoven into the narrative,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? A relative of mine gave it to me when I was little, it really helped me break out of my shell,” Ladybug smiles, Robin listens keenly at sharing part of her life. It was hard to imagine the confident </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman ever being shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to imagine you being shy,” Robin startles as she breaks down laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea! When I first started out as Ladybug she was so confident it felt like I became a different person, a hero of Paris, a savior of the people!” Ladybug strikes a pose before shrinking in on herself, “But outside the mask, I was timid and shy, not even able to stand up to a liar or a bully,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bully</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Robin's hand itches towards his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah back in Paris,” When’s the soonest flight to Paris? “But since being in Gotham I don’t have to be who I was, I feel like the gap between me and Ladybug is getting smaller and smaller, so it’s great being here, even if the weathers terrible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Damian sighs, “Not the weather bit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just so cold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel that's an opinion shared among many Parisians,” …<em> I feel like I’m missing something.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it will be nice to go back to Paris,” Damian's heart sinks, “When this is all over,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He bites out, “It doesn't sound like you were happy there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was,” Ladybug assures with a smile, “Even if I was bullied I had the love of my parents, my friends were still supportive even if they fell for a liar,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you weren’t yourself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, I was just as much myself as I am here, just more confident,” Ladybug shrugs, looking at something beyond the horizon, “Freedom gives you the confidence to explore parts of yourself you didn’t know, it doesn't change who you were,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- hey what's wrong,” Ladybug leans over, closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Robin shifts away, only slightly, “I just thought we were more similar but I guess not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something to upset you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correction,” Ladybug says firmly, “<em>What</em> did I say to upset you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not compromise your identity, do not compromise your identity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I wasn't raised in Gotham, I was raised… elsewhere, not to be a hero,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's dumb,” Robin rears back at her bluntness, “Was batman raised to be a hero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, I took a shot in the dark at that one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn't, but I was raised to be the opposite,” <em>Do not compromise your identity,</em> “By assassins,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great job Damian</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow lots of kids in Gotham were raised as assassins </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be the point Marinette feels she is missing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe the league of assassins was planning something with it, not like it’s unusual for them to train kids.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you must be pretty strong huh?” The league's training is brutal, Marinette knows her Maman did everything in her power to protect her from it for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you have an assassin's training, bet your sneaky, good at taking criminals down swiftly,” Robin was now opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worst than the training, she had been told is the lack of freedom. You don’t get to choose who lives who dies, your own fight. Those orders come from the top, the people with the power to take you down. Or not so much in her Mamans place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately the swiftest way is murder, and here that’s frowned upon,” Ladybug cracks a smile, lightening the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, I’m sure there can be more creative uses though,” She had been trained first and foremost by her Maman, Tikki had told her no other holder fought like her. The only new ingredient was a small helping of assassination, minus the murder… well we’ll see when she takes down hawkmoth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately Batman would rather I forget that particular training than apply it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't sound good you shouldn-,” She's about to add more when the comms crack to life and Robin motions her to be to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin,” She picks up on Batman's voice over the comm, “Move to the west side,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on a stakeout,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send Red Robin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is <em>my</em> target,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The west side Robin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Robin stands, a sour expression on his face, “I have to go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” She for one never listened to Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... it’s orders,” With that Robin leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, following orders huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Batman would be nothing like the league, no matter how much he annoyed her. But still was similar in ways. Lack of choice. Following orders. He didn’t even create his own identity as a hero just following the mantel of Robin. Marinette had formed her identity as Ladybug long before she knew there was a mantel to uphold, and if she had known? There's no way she could have handled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he expected to grow this the same base structure? Her Maman was the most amazing person she knew, but though cryptid stories missing crucial details Marinette had pieced together that wasn't always the case. No, she had become the person she was by striking out on her own, by being brave enough to step out. By getting the chance to fall in love. Marinette could only wonder what kind of person Robin could be if he allowed himself to do the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damian: Hmm Marinette is also from Paris and is also cold... eh its probably nothing<br/>Marinette: Huh Damian was also raised by assassins... eh it's probably nothing</p><p>good job guys really</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey you,” Ladybug lands behind Robin, on his resumed stakeout in hopes the culprit would come by again, they did last night but he missed it to assist Batman, “Finished that book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long ago,” Robin scoffs, shifting slightly as she comes to sit by him, “You were right the themes of freedom were complex, if not pronounced,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a coming of age story,” Ladybug laughs, “It’s supposed to be pronounced,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please a coming of age story with the character running away?” Robin rolls his eyes, “Cliche,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes that's the lengths you got to go to for some freedom,” Ladybug hums, swinging her legs, “You could use some of that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freedom, rebellion,” Ladybug shrugs, “You know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Robin tries to brush it off, “Why would you even think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the way you grew up,” Ladybug turns to him now, Robin returns the courtesy, “Wouldn’t you say it’s a bit like now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re at Batman’s beck and call,” She tries to placate but Robin still bristles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Robin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that means he gets to order you around?” Ladybug leans in, the proximity increasing the difficulty of arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not a fan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying he’s as bad, I’m saying you’re not going to grow from under his shadow,” Ladybug thankfully, or not thankfully, leans back giving Robin room to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” He tries to keep his breathing even like he wasn't just holding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time for some teenage rebellion, don't you think?” Ladybug smirks, entirely unfair in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right,” Robin scoffs, trying to turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Ladybug grabs his shoulder turning him back to her, “I was chosen as Ladybug I didn’t know who chose me at first and I didn’t know why, there was no one in Paris to train me or tell me what to do and that scared me at first,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug scared? Damian couldn’t imagine it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I took it up, wrote my own name out of nothing and people respected me,” She lets him go, giving a dorky smile, “I became the hero of Paris on my own, trust me when I say I thought there was no one worse suited for that than me, but I did it, and I did it on my own merit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it some thought,” She pats his shoulder standing up and swinging off. Damian stares at where she disappeared for a long time. So long he misses his target, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Damian stands over the girl, watching as she sketches out new designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ha,” Marinette hums, adding color to the sketches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you consider teenage rebellion childish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian, I ran away from home,” Marinette puts the pen down turning to him, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you probably know the appropriate action,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, what are you rebelling against,” She leans against the chair in a relaxed manner but is paying laser-focused attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say it was me?” Damian huffs looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my help?” Marinette snaps, Damian concedes if he wants advice he’ll have to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The manor is stifling,” It was more out of the manor, but in any case, “There's much to live up to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pf- sure,” Despite the scoff Damian still held onto some leftover envy from childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did- did Damian Wayne just laugh,” Marinette sits up higher, practically standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Damian schools his expression into blankness, “Answer the question,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian, I didn’t run away because my home was stifling,” <em>H</em><em>m, w</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>hy did you run away?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “If you want to talk to someone about that talk to Adrien,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a mistake</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“- And he always made me go to impromptu photoshoots!” Adrien rants, “One time I </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> got his permission to go out with my friends and he pulled me from it midway to go to another photoshoot! Then when I complained he said I wouldn't be able to go out at all anymore if this was the way I behaved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Damian keeps a steely face, counting by the excruciating seconds in the midst of such </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always had to look and act a certain way to keep up appearances!” Adrien throws his hands up, “It’s like he had a certain image of me and was constantly mad that I didn’t hold up to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's painfully familiar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian lets himself mull over that in favor of actually listening. Just nodding along occasionally as Adrien keeps pacing around. He could certainly relate to high expectations, it had been the whole reason he was made. His destiny even before coming to his Father. What Ladybug says itches at him. It’s true that living in Gotham is nothing like the league, but he can see what Ladybug was pointing out. His goals hadn’t changed that much in essence, not really. Helping people had certainly become part of it, but he didn’t need to be Batman for that. Grayson didn’t. </span>
  <span>But he isn’t Grayson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to unload all that on you,” Adrien collapses onto a chair, finally exhausting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I opened a can of worms I shouldn’t have,” Damian glares at nothing, “Marinette and I will have </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well is there anything you want to talk about?” Adrien asks, coming way to close into his personal space, “Clearly somethings bothering you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was bad enough listening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings,” Damian scoffs, pushing him away, “I hardly want to talk about mine with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then!” Adrien says cheerfully, in a way that honestly baffles Damian, “Want to be distracted from it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so I’m full of spite towards my father how about you?” Adrien is pushing Damian out of the room at this point and it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d call it more annoyance,” He had been lectured on missing the target, even after Father had called him away from it the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found the best way to feel better about it and annoy him back is to use his credit card,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize my fathers a billionaire right?” Whatever money they could spend wouldn’t even register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about how much you spend, well mostly,” Adrien has a positively manic grin, “It’s about what you spend it on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian follows him as Adrien comes to their office, sticking his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She looks up from her design, something she never does for him without prompting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shopping trip, Gabriels treat,” Adrien holds up a card between two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Marinette packs away, following them, “Damian's coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dupain-cheng,” He says with spite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dupain-cheng?” Marinette looks confused at him, “What did I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry did I forget to warn you Adrien has feelings?” Now there's a smile playing at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many feelings,” And Damian had to listen to all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry,” Marinette pats his shoulder, not entirely unwelcome, “From now on I will warn you if someone might have feelings,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marinette and Adrien have officially adopted the angry child</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Snowglobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So why are we here?” Damian asks getting dragged around the mall by the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if we’re decorating the pet stores we need inspiration,” Marinette holds him by his elbow in case he tries to escape again, “And Adrien's having fun,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just hire someone for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't found a good babysitter yet,” Marinette smiles as she knows Damian glares at her, “The style of the store is the most important thing, it’s what people interact with the most and a representation of our company,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt,” Marinette smiles knowing she won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They follow Adrien into an incredibly overpriced knick-knacks store, exactly what they’re looking for. She jots down notes in her book looking at the glasswork on the figurines or the beautifully painted porcelain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think every store should have the same color coordination for each section,” Marinette suggests writing down a potential palette based on the plates she was looking at, “So people always know where to find something no matter the store,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people do you think are going to multiple stores?” Damian scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be, besides its a decorative thing, a bit of paint on the wall or shelf, hm maybe each section should have a range of shades to keep it from being too samey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’re in charge of this part now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Marinette hums looking over the shelves for more inspiration, Adrien looking over a large glass sculpture that she may have to talk him out of buying, “So did you talk to Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Damian catches her attention, “He talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was expected to listen,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you make any decisions?” She spots a little china doll on a high shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to run away if that’s what you’re asking,” Damian reaches over her grabbing the doll before she knocks over shelves trying to jump up and reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But If you were-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Damian hands the doll over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you were,” He gives her a withered glare, “Where would you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Somewhere I can paint I suppose,” He says after some consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a start!” Marinette exclaims, almost dropping the doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can paint anywhere,” Damian catches it before she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” They go back to pursuing the shelves, Damian taking it upon himself to hold the delicate decorations for <em>some</em> reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Where would you go?” He asks eventually, Marinette tries to keep the smile to herself as to not scare him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to think I’d like to go somewhere with lots of snow,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Damian hums consideringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but then I came here and realized the cold sucks,” Marinette's jaw actually drops as Damian laughs, not a snort or a scoff and actual chuckle! “Hollll- did you just laugh?! Did I just get you to laugh!? Are there cameras around?! Do you think they’ll let me keep the footage?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Damian places a hand on her head to stop her bouncing,  “Besides I think your friend is about to make a ludicrous purchase,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” Marinette snaps as he tries to pay for a glass sculpture twice his size, “Can it fit on the back of a motorcycle?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... no,” Adrien hangs his head like a toddler being told off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then put it down!” Marinette chides dragging him away from the sculpture and out of the store. She already had to fit three on them on hers. Damian is lagging behind, Marinette resigns herself to having to drag them both through the mall like children when he finally catches up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here take this,” She startles a snow globe in a clear box being pressed into her hands, “Now you can look at the snow without getting cold,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's so nice,” She bites down on the follow-up question of where the hell is Damian and what did you do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s bribery,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah there he is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Don’t tell anyone I laughed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit you laughed,” Marinette smirks, letting Adrien go look at different stores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Damian sharply changes the topic, “If you want to see the snow so badly just stay inside a cabin or something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you can come with me,” Marinette hums looking at the snowflakes fall over a winter forest, two little people by a campfire, “I bet it would be beautiful to paint,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so,” Damian agrees before giving her a side look, “Also you’re a horrible influence,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who me? It’s not like I gave you the idea to run away,” He had come to her with that all on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t,” Damian easily agrees, walking along with Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re still in the rebellion mood why don’t you join the pink hair squad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not dying my hair pink,” Damian rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little bit?” Marinette steps in front of him walking backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Damian brushes past her, Marinette lets him go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien I just had the best idea,” Marinette turns to her side where Adrien is not. Marinette looks behind her spotting Adrien in the crowd- getting picked up and carried away by a stranger! “ADRIEN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hears her shout bolting forward. Grabbing a baton he apparently had the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian, watch out! They might have feelings!” Damian actually stops in his tracks, turning back to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Adrien speaks up, “I’m kind of being kidnapped,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Marinette wipes the grin off her face, punching the kidnapper right on the jaw. He drops Adrien who lands on his feet, “Do I need a child leash for you young man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t my Father had one of those for me,” Adrien brushes himself off as the kidnapped stumbles to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you never allowed out of the house?” Marinette asks as Damian steps forward to pull the kidnapper's arms behind their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that this isn't riveting,” Damian says in the most bored tone, turning to the kidnapped, “Who hired you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garbeil Agreste sent me to fetch his son,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, here we call that kidnapping,” Adrien snarks back, “Great can’t the guy just leave me alone? What's his problem it’s like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Damian drops the kidnapper walking away, “Not today! Not again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... well that's just rude,” Adrien huffs as someone calls the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Marinette smiles, “As I was trying to tell you I have a plan,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MARINETTE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm wonder what that could be about,” Marinette flips the page, continuing to read peacefully while seated for breakfast with the rest of the Waynes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dupain-Cheng I know you are responsible for this,” Damian leans over her, still in a towel and dripping wet, oh and with pink hair that bits kinda important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this to him?” Jason laughs, not so subtly taking pictures with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax it’s temporary dye,” Marinette grabs Damain’s shoulder before he can jump over the table and dismember Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How temporary?” Damian demands, Marinette just turns to a new page with no drips of water on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wash it a few more times and it will come right out,” Damian huffs again stalking out of the room, all eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I can’t believe you survived that,” Tim says with awe, “Actually even Damians not stupid enough to risk that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll ask what he means later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temporary Dupain-cheng?” Damian glares at her, still very much pink and still very much angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright maybe not,” Marinette tries to suppress a giggle, “It looks good tho,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dupain-cheng you will fix this and you will fix this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She’s not lying he does look good and she does blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could go to the hairdresser-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Damian snaps, crossing his arms like it's final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me to dye your hair myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” at least not after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re stuck like that,” Marinette shrugs, Damian groans sinking into the seat behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all your fault Dupain-cheng,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, how long are you going to call me that?” Damian leans forward fixing her with a venomous glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Robin- are you wearing a swimming cap under your hood?” Ladybug cuts herself off trying to take off his hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lightweight head protector,” Robin grabs her wrist, but Ladybug is stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no,” Ladybug pushes his hood off, “It’s a swimming cap, what is killer croc up to something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hilarious,” Robin scoffs looking away as if there isn’t a real smile tugging at his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t let Chat take all the glory,” Ladybug shrugs coming to sit next to him in what has become their usual spot, “So what's the deal? Gasp did you lose a dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> gasp?” Robin asks incredulously, “And no it’s not a dare it’s a rather unfortunate prank,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me they did the same to Batman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ladybug his holding both his shoulders, Robin completely turned towards her as she looks at him desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“........ yes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Bruc-” Marinette chokes then tries to choke down her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel you may have gotten carried away, I would like to remind you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sorry to interrupt,” Marinette interrupts, “But that wasn't me,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Bruce is studying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I only messed with Damian's  bathroom,” Marinette turns completely towards him, “Were you using Damian's bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it wasn't me,” Marinette shrugs turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true mystery,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re sure you want me to do this,” Marinette asks again, the dye in one hand Damian sitting in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dupain-Cheng I swear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, if I help you, you have to stop calling me that,” She tells him, pulling the black dye away for extra effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only call you that because of what you did,” Damian glares at her reflection in the mirror, “If you want to get back in my good graces then do this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re sure you don’t want to keep a little pink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Marinette ruffles his hair while she can get away with it, “I did like your pink hair,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It got in the way of...” He trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Marinette drops it, the topic not the dye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Damian,” She spreads the dye through his hair, “Welcome to your first step of rebellion,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did either realize how true that was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gabriel: Nathalie why haven't you canceled my card?!<br/>Nathalie: oh were you going to use that to pay my payrise for moving to a different continent or to pay my last 6 years of overtime?<br/>Gabriel: Nathalie<br/>Nathalie: You’re welcome to do it yourself sir<br/>Gabriel:....... I can’t do anything without you can I<br/>Nathalie: No you cant and make sure to remember that next pay day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Were you like this for me?” Adrien pokes her with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse believe it or not,” Marinette stares dreamily at the snowglobe, as she had been for the last hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrifying," Adrien leans over her, teasing her, "You go it baaadd~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” She pushes him away, blush taking over her face, “Plagg says something about cheese, not boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an Akuma,” Plagg says deadpan, not what she was looking for but it will do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saved by the moth,” Adrien jokes, opening the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re about to be saved by the bug,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate love Akuma,” Ladybug laments at the man heartbroken and sobbing, making it everyone else's problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least this one isn’t brainwashing anyone, maybe we should let it run around for a bit, let some people find their other half?” Ladybug sends Chat a death glare, “... orrr we could do our job and you stop glaring at me like that, that works too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug,” Batman lands behind her, Ladybug can just feel her irritation rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say what I think you’re going to say I am not helping,” She stares him down, completely serious. She. Is. Done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a distraction, you need to leave-” That. Is. It.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat make some popcorn we’ve got a show to watch,” Ladybug turns around, plopping herself on the edge of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just couldn't help yourself could you?” Chat Noir asks Batman before joining her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help when you apologize,” Ladybug cuts him off. Batman glares down at them for a few minutes before leaving to help the chaos below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, soul mates? do those actually exist?” Chat asks, the Akuma apparently trying to find their's as whoever they hit would have a line leading them to their soulmate. Meaning everyone hit was freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Fu said they did, but I don’t think it's necessarily a romantic connection,” Below people with their act together are chasing after the lines while the Akuma wails they haven't found theirs yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” The Akuma isn’t attacking anyone per se, just throwing the Bat pack back when they get too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said a soul mate was like a balance someone who is your opposite but also complementary,” Ladybug explains, “You balance each other out, strengthening each other,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like us?” Chat grins, in the past it would have been an opportunity to flirt not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ideally, but Master Fu told me we weren't soulmates, that the balance was off, that's probably why this has been so difficult,” They might have been able to defeat Hawkmoth by now if they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still get along,” Chat looks wounded, Ladybug snapping back from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we do,” She quickly redeems, “Honestly I can’t picture a better partner,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish that thought and I’ll throw you right off the roof,” Marinette glares knowing exactly where that's going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Chat surrenders, focusing again on the chaos below, “So what happens if you don’t find your soul mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing usually, lots of people don't, as long as they're out there somewhere in the universe you’re at balance,” Ladybug still feels bad for the careless implication earlier, “Lucky Charm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re not?” Chat asks catching the Lucky Charm, a bucket of popcorn just their luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re gone they lose that balance, people can get a little unstable, traits becoming more extreme,” Ladybug munches on the popcorn with chat, “For a lot of people it’s not noticeable besides a mood swing but if you had a strong connection then the effects can be more drastic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think that happened Hawkmoth?” He says idly watching as a couple gets hit and their lines don't lead to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” She hums as they start yelling at each other for cheating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egh, Hawkmoth in a relationship? imagine if he had a child?” They both make a face, “They’d probably be a dick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nightwing calls, trying to break up the fighting couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind!” Nightwing says quickly, getting hit over the head with a purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, soulmates aren't inherently romantic,” Should probably tell the couple down there that, “But having someone that balances you perfectly can lead to romance,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a killer friendship,” Robin runs in to help break up the fight. It’s getting busy people apparently learning about the Akuma's power and now the Bats are mainly busy with crowd control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to be soul mates to have that,” Ladybug smiles, stealing the popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pound it,” They say at the same time, falling into comfortable silence at the show below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we should help?” Chat asks eventually the streets crowded, the bats fruitlessly trying to keep people away from the dangerous Akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I gotten an apology?” Ladybug asks, feeling some satisfaction as a lady slaps Batman. Alright, a lot of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin’s struggling,” And he really was trying to drag a hysterical teen away from the Akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he tried to stab me, call this payback,” And it looked like the teen wanted to stab him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn try to stab you find out who your soulmate is?” Chat whistles as the Akuma tries to hit Robin, “You drive a tough ship Milady,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Chat, edge of the building, can push you right off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you wo- AH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I will,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swings her legs. Chat catches himself as she knew he would and joins her back on the rooftop. Ladybug munches on the popcorn watching as Robin tries to avoid the beam while keeping people back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fun until it has consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gets hit, which would be all well and good if the line appearing wasn't connected directly to her. Robin looks up the line, finding a frozen Ladybug looking below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Well Milady,” Chat gives an awkward thumbs up, “Good for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might not be your real soulmate,” Adrien pats her back, Marinette's head buried into the pillows, “It was an Akuma's magic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Akuma is from miraculous magic,” Marinette complains, muffled into the pillows, “If there's one thing in the universe that can recognize soul mates it’s miraculous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let's calm down,” Adrien pushes her over so she is staring up at the ceiling, “You said soul mates don't have to be romantic, so really this doesn't change anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Robin?” Marinette sits up cringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really hate him that much?” Adrien asks genuinely, Marinette flops back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, no, I don’t hate him at all, mad at him sure, generally annoyed yes, but not hate,” She takes the snowglobe Damian brought her, looking at it sadly, “I just… can’t see why he is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have been worse,” Adrien's tone turns lighter, obviously he’s about to try and cheer her up, keyword </span>
  <em>
    <span>try, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What if your soul mate was Lila- AH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop standing on ledges when you annoy me,” Marinette looks at him dispassionately as Adrien is sprawled over the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s my soul mate! Ladybug is my soul mate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A cautious skeptical part of his mind warns that might not be right. It was a villain's magic, they could have been trying to manipulate them, it may be random or not accurate. Still, all of that depended on soul mates actually existing in the first place. But none of it mattered as Damian was practically giddy at the revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flops back on his bed staring dreamily at the ceiling. And yet still something nags at him. Not caution over being lied to or manipulated. It’s a feeling of loss. And he can’t figure out where it’s coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sighs in annoyance turning over to face his desk. He might as well get some work done. He freezes. Draped on the chair is the sweater Marinette made him. The feeling claws uncomfortably at his chest, worsening until he is forced to turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug is my soul mate</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey does anyone know why Bruce is having a heart attack,” Jason walks into the cave, throwing his helmet to the side, “And follow up, who caused it? I’d like to personally thank them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” Dick chides, still hovering around a catatonic Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was me? I wasn't even in town,” Jason whistles, “I have to pat  myself on the back for that one usually it takes a lot more effort,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you, it’s Damian,” Dick rolls his eyes, leaving the unresponsive Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did demon spawn do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to marry Ladybug!” Dick whisper shouts, excitement practically radiating off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... how long was I gone for?” Jason asks, “I was gone for three days, did Gotham get stuck in some time paradox no one bothered to mention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the demon spawn really propose? Honestly, it wouldn't have been the craziest thing their family has done, actually, it would be borderline sane in comparison.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to point out that in my plan for this chapter i wrote ‘magic beam pew pew’ I take my work very seriously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Adrien I can't go down for breakfast,” Marinette hides under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” Adrien gives up tugging on the blankets and jumps on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Damian-” Marinette groans partly at his weight on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has no idea your Ladybug and moreover doesn't know your soulmate is Robin, and it doesn't mean you can’t like him so get up and come to breakfast,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being reasonable and helpful,” Marinette pushes him off, getting up herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best, now come on let's go,” Marinette sulks as she follows him downstairs, basically having to be pushed into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong Marinette?” Dick asks, by now Marinette has labeled him the only one in the family not in denial that feelings exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just tired,” Adrien says for her when she can’t bring herself to answer, still sulking as she takes a seat, “Say I was looking around, why is there an entire circus set up in the gym?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I used to be an acrobat,” That interesting little revelation is cut short by an all too familiar feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That's so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adrien I just remembered the thing we had to do today,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing?” Marinette gives him a sharp look and his face lights up with realization, “Oh right! The thing, can’t go forgetting the thing, bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo that was suspicious,” Dick muses as the two practically sprint out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your masks on, we’re following them,” Bruce orders, they haven’t yet forgotten she’s the daughter of an assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head down the cave to gear up, following the tracking device on Marinette’s bike. However, when they reach it the bike is unattended and the two aren’t anywhere in sight. They hear a commotion nearby moving to check it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s another Akuma attack,” Dick reports Ladybug and Chat Noir already on the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Tim gasps, “Marinette's Hawkmoth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkmoths a man,” Red Hood deadpans, they would just ignore it if Tim’s sleep-deprived revelations weren’t right more often than not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then she’s Mayura,” Tim waves them off, “Adrien’s hawkmoth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Robin snaps, watching the battle below, anyone the Akuma hit’s disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They leave and then there's an Akuma attack, they showed up just as Ladybug and Chat Noir did to stop Hawkmoth,” Tim rambles, “It’s all highly suspicious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve looked through the files, neither have been akumatized,” Batman adds, evidence stacking, “And their class was an Akuma hot spot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Dicks realization mirrors Tim’s, “Marinette's hawkmoth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, Marinette would be Mayura,” Tim corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to tell Ladybug about this,” Robin decides dropping down onto the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Robin here to help? Could you go around their left it’s a blind spot and we need to grab- are you listening?” Ladybug turns to him, simultaneously deflecting a blast lucky charm in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug there's something I need to tell you,” Robin hesitates Marinette truly didn’t seem like the type but Ladybug has been fighting Hawkmoth for years if there's even a slight chance Marinette is Hawkmoth Ladybug has to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is about yesterday now’s not really the time,” Ladybug says with a cold fed up tone that honestly takes Damian off guard, “It didn’t mean anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no- what do you mean didn’t mean anything,” Robin gets sidetracked from his point, dodging a blast getting further from Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soul mates they aren’t romantic or even involved so it doesn't mean anything,” She dodges another blast, Chat Noir getting thrown around somewhere, “I really need you to go around their left,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they <em>are</em> real,” Damian clings to that fact and stays by her side. “And you are my soul mate,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!” Chat calls, tangled up in washing lines with the Akuma advancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute!” She shouts, fully turning towards Robin now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok I’ll just hang out then,” Chat swings gently in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really the only way a soul mate affects you is if they die,” Damian's stomach churns, “And still even when that happens the effects are minimal if there is little connection, so we should probably just leave each other alone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin is frozen as Ladybug moves too late to save Chat from the blast, when the light is gone he has disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you- I’m not going to just ignore this!” He snaps, Ladybug comes back glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well <em>I am</em>, I have worked too long and too hard trying to beat Hawkmoth to risk it all for someone I don’t even know wearing a mask,” Ladybug is glowering at him, glowing red eyes brutally honest and true, “I’ve put everything else in my life aside to defeat Hawkmoth, don't think I have a problem putting you aside too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just- I know who Hawkmoth is!” Robin shouts as she goes to leave, sure she won't come back to him if she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” It’s then the rest of his family come to join them, Nightwing pulling Ladybug out of the way of another blast, “Who?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette Dupain-cheng,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again Marinette would be-” Tim doesn't get to finish as they all get hit by a blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light envelopes them all, there is no pain which is either a good sign or a very bad sign. When Robin opens his eyes they are all standing in a stark white container of sorts. Chat Noir is there giving him a wave as they all regain their bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why would you think Marinette is Hawkmoth?” Ladybug asks, Chat Noir bursts out laughing for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually we think she’s Mayura,” Tim supplies, “Adrien Agreste is Hawkmoth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Chat Noir stands up, enough room for them all to face each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette isn’t Hawkmoth,” Ladybug pinches the bridge of her nose still holding a lucky charm going to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s- I give up,” Tim throws his hands up turning towards the wall in search of a way to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know!?” Damian snaps, anger and betrayal still clawing at his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just do!” Ladybug yells back volume increasing, Chat Noir tries to get her attention but no one is getting through to either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust her more than me?” Damian isn’t sure why he says it, just that he’s angry enough he doesn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, substantially more,” Ladybug crosses her arms a smug smile on her face, Robin bristles ready to change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She ran away to Gotham as Hawkmoth arrived, she’s never been akumatized even after her class was specifically targeted! Shes the daughter of an infamous assassin!” Robins practically screaming at this point, everyone giving them as much space as possible, “How can she not be Hawkmoth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just not!” Ladybugs earrings beep, Chat now desperately trying to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she’s not Hawkmoth that means-” Damian cuts himself off reframing all the evidence, conversations rushing back to him all at once, “Marinette?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” The earring beeps for the last time, transformation falling to reveal Marinette, “Wow great timing Tikki,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” A little red bug thing lands in Marinette's open hands, the lucky charm is gone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be, more importantly,” Marinette turns to Damian glaring something fierce, “How do you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… Ladybug?” Robin says quietly still trying to process… everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean Chat Noir’s Adrien?” Dick interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian's still playing catch up. Marinette's Ladybug and Ladybug is Marinette. Ladybug who protects Gotham. Marinette who left her family to be Ladybug. Ladybug who he had been talking to every night. Marinette who he spent every day with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that!?” Chat Noir, no, Adrien shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's strictly-” Ladybug always seemed so strong with the mask Robin figured she was someone amazing outside of it. And he was right. Marinette was kind and smart, gave her all to a pet store branch Damian would have otherwise made someone else's responsibility. She left her family, never telling anyone she was Ladybug. It would have been so hard. And now she had been forced to reveal her identity to them, it wasn't fair she deserved… “ROBIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snapped back to reality, in one hand he had his domino mask and his face was bare. On one side was his father looking furious and the other side was…. Marinettte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian?” Marinette asks, they stare at each other until Marinette lets out a small giggle, Damian huffs in amusement too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ever-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Wayne?” Marinette cuts off Batman's rant, her revelation not really helping things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have compromised everyone’s identity,” Batman growls from his look Damian realizes he really messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She revealed hers,” He tries to defend, "And many heroes already know,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we save this until after we escape?” Marinette cuts in transforming back to Ladybug, so clearly the same person now just with different eyes and hair, “Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>Chat Noir uses his cataclysm to escape the container, it breaking their little piece of reality and sending them back in a flash of light. He has to run off before his transformation falls leaving the rest to the tense bat fam to help Ladybug out. <span>It was easy to defeat the Akuma from there. Although they may have been stalling somewhat. No one particularly wanting to face Batman's wrath. Hawkmoth was preferable.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOW things are gonna start to get intresting~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you were meant to leave the city!” Bruce yells at them, quite frankly ruining the novelty of being in the Batcave, “Instead you weasel your way under my roof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know it was your roof!” Marinette yells back, all semblance of politeness out the window at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn't have been a problem if you just left to begin with!” The others look on, all having learned not to interject in this particular argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave! There are miraculous at stake, I need to retrieve them as Guardian! And it’s not like you do so hot against them anyway,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been preparing countermeasures!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Against the Akuma or against us!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You know what? If you had put your ego aside for one minute and </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped</span>
  </em>
  <span> us we could be finding Hawkmoth right now,” Marinette steps closer, Batman doesn't back up, “If the justice league had taken us seriously maybe Paris wouldn't have been plagued by a terrorist for years! And then we wouldn't have come to Gotham at all,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted the Justice leagues respect, you should have followed our rules,” Batman growls trying to piece together some semblance of composure, “One of which being respect other heroes jurisdiction,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy you forced us to stay in your house and I don't see you wearing polka dots so quit complaining,” Marinette crosses her arms, meeting his glare toe to toe, “Plus the order of the miraculous were the first heroes, formed long before the Justice League was,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet they’ve been gone for centuries, the guardians have no place here now,” The absolute disrespect- “Step down and hand over your miraculous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” She yells along with Adrien who protects his ring for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father you can’t expect-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Damian,” The boy stops, Batman’s glare cold until everything catches up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Damian demands, Marinette steps back as he rounds on Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You revealed your identity as Robin, you compromised everyone else in the process you aren’t fit to be Robin,” The tone is emotionless and flat, rubbing Marinette all the wrong ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce you can’t-” Dick tries to interject as Damian is frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, Adrien you will leave my house and return to Paris,” Anger rises up in Marinette, he had no right to treat them this way and no right to treat his son like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh trust me we’re leaving your house,” Marinette grabs Adrien leaving the cave before she does something stupid like punching him. Gratifying, easy, but stupid. “But we will not be going back to Paris,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce you can’t just revoke Damian's…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave Dick to argue for Damian it being clear Bruce wasn't going to change his mind. Damian stood stock still, expression void. It made Marinette's heart ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So back on the streets then?” Adrien asks, bag slung over one shoulder. It wasn't like they could find a hotel without Gabriel knowing where they are and it’s clear he was going to drastic measures to get his son back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Marinette shrugs ready to mount her bike, at least they had that now, “Better find a place to pack in for the night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” They both whip around, Jason or rather Red Hood leaning against the wall, “Take one of my safe houses,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Won't it make Batman mad?” Adrien asks, Marinette thinks that's a good enough reason in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's the main reason I’m doing this,” Goodman, “Also you do good work, even if Bruce is too stubborn to see that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Marinette says sincerely, Jason nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a place across town the rest of the family don’t know about,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” They all turn around this time, Damian walking over, “I’ll be coming with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally time for some of that rebellion huh?” Marinette grins, not even bothering to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s finally time for some freedom,” They smile at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes escaping dear old dad's place to live at your big brothers,” Jason ruffles Damian's hair, “Baby steps,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what would you suggest?” Damian huffs, pushing Jason off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about some actual freedom?” Marinette steps in, eyes sparkling, “What's something you want to do that he’s wouldn't let you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... There's a mission he wouldn't let me do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Marinette shrugs on her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Damian's system reboots, as Marinette makes sure everything is in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to help you,” Marinette beams at him, “Believe it or not I’ve gotten pretty good at avoiding Batman,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were living under his roof,” Jason points out, a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And still he never talked to me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright he never talks to me either,”  Jason shrugs, they shake it off as a joke ignoring the truth behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat take my earrings,” Marinette starts to remove them, and did they always have the same earrings? How had Damian not noticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would milady but I don’t think they’ll be as flattering,” Adrien jokes carefully taking the jewels handed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Marinette gives him that sarcastic smile you do when someone tells a bad joke, “Can you hold down the fort for me for a few days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let's go,” Marinette turns back to Damian smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asks, Marinette just nods, picking up Damian's bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First Adrien Agreste now Damian Wayne, I’m becoming the world's leading expert on helping rich boys run away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I’ll introduce you to Roy next,” Jason teases, talking with Adrien about where he’ll stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Roy?” Adrien asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another superhero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” One day Marinette would sit down and figure out everyone's identity but today was solely dedicated to Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to break free from Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Robin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It occurs to me now that heat can mean temperature… I went straight for arguments, that might say a lot about me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So was this how you did it?” Damian asks, leaving the plane on autopilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was a lot less private jets and a lot more magic portals,” Marinette hands him a drink because oh yeah there's a fridge on this plane stocked to the brim, “Won’t he figure out where we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No this is a card Jason gave me he says Father never caught him so he won't catch me,” Damian sits down across from her, a sea of clouds out the window, “He actually had a whole box full I’m a little concerned,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know as long as he doesn't do anything drastic, like buy a plane,” Marinette scoffs gazing out the window. She feels Damian's eyes on her but he doesn't say anything so she lets it be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I never realize you were Ladybug?” He’s looking at her like she's the world, a look she never gets out of the mask it feels undeserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I never realize you were Robin?” Marinette snarks back, anything not to feel that knot in her chest, “I mean the way you tried to kill me was so reminiscent,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I tried to kill you,” Damian seems stricken by the realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> very sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Wow,” And dammit he does look sincere, and she was ready to forgive him on his half-baked apology before how was she meant to stand up to this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no I was just expecting to hear your brothers scream or something,” Marinette shrugs, Damian rolls his eyes but relaxes, “You actually apologized,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes surprisingly I understand the concept,” Damian snaps not looking directly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re back,” Marinette smiles, letting herself relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what happened,” Damian breaks the silence again, “The whole soul mate ordeal, does that actually exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way, usually not the way people think,” Marinette faces him turning on more of her Ladybug confidence, “The universe is all about balance, that's the whole point of the miraculous, like the creation of the Ladybug miraculous has to be balanced by the destruction of the Cat miraculous, if it’s not, the world is out of balance, you get things like Hawkmoth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’ll happen to us?” Damian leans forward with rapt attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, miraculous are powerful examples but balance applies to people too, soul mates balance each other out if one dies then the other person is off-balance,” Marinette makes vague gestures to support her explanation, “Sometimes the effects are minimal sometimes they are extreme, it all depends on how well you know your soulmate and if you have a miraculous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if they have a miraculous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well miraculous have more power and if you wear them long enough that power becomes part of you, if only one person has that power than the bond is off-balance, so usually the guardians try to pair up soulmates to hold the miraculous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extenuating circumstances,” Marinette waves off before it can be mulled over, “Master- the guardian that chose me feared it might have negative effects on you but I guess being… everything balanced it out a bit more,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you said it’s not romantic,” Damian's blushing now, Marinette holds her breath, “Does that mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are thrown to the side, alarms start blaring and they are losing altitude quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?!” Marinette stands up shakily, using the seat to pull herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been shot,” Damian's running to the cockpit, “We’re going down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian!” Marinette grabs him, the ground is visible now and they are quickly approaching the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no miraculous to protect them. Marinette grabs the parachutes passing one to Damian they shrug them on before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever done this before!?” Damian shouts over the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” and with that Marinette jumps out of the crashing plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops the fall by deploying her parachute, drifting down as the plane crashing into the rain forest. She gets tangled in the canopy trees, getting out of the parachute Marinette makes her way down to the forest floor far from the crash here and no Damian insight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Damian! Where are you!” Marinette shouts meeting silence, running through the jungle, “Are you alright!? Answer me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define alright,” Marinette looks up above her and there Damian is, hanging from the branches like a ragdoll, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> laugh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not laughing,” Marinette is definitely laughing, “No I’m just checking my phone up high like I always do, ignore that sound pretty sure it’s just a bird,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette stop taking pictures and get me down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does with some trouble eventually getting Damian down safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whereabouts are we?” Marinette peers through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungle, far from our target,” Damian has his specialized GPS out, “We’ll have to find the nearest town and get transport,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, town,” She whistles,  “There seems to be an abundance of those around,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's one a few days walk from here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Marinette rolls her eyes, following Damian's lead, “Who shot us down anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be the military, wouldn’t put anything past Father, there may be a villain base nearby,” Damian lists, “Or perhaps, it was some poachers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Damian you didn’t spring for the armored jet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have if I didn’t-” He stops looking at her despondently, “You’re messing with me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, but the fact you fell for it is very revealing,” Marinette pats him on the shoulder walking forward. She gets the distinct feeling of being watched and looks around casually as possible, spotting the source,  “In other news have you seen that mushroom over there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re being followed,” Damian whispers to where she was pointing near the hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing deduction, if only someone had pointed you in that direction,” Damian smirks before Marinette asks, “Who could it be, Batman? Assassins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the people that shot us down, or both,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both watch cautiously taking a step forward, then they get attacked. Marinette and Damian dodge to the side in time. And no it’s not Batman or a villain or anyone else its-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big kitty!” Marinette squeals the tiger prowling towards her. Marinette reaches out with her magic trying to soothe them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette stand back,” Damian warns, forced to the opposite side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Damian this thing looks so starved I could speed walk away from it and it wouldn't catch up,” Marinette reaches out, cautiously despite her flippant attitude. The tiger sniffs her hand before bumping against it harmlessly, her creation magic soothing it, “Come on let's help her out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth did you pull me into adopting a tiger?” Damian asks as they stalk through the forest tiger in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’d probably have to hold you back from adopting it,” Damian doesn't deny it, “We’re just making sure she gets some food,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are we not turning into that food?” Damian asks, backing up as the Tiger stalks closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous magic, animals tend to love me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially cats,” Damian says a weird pinch to his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, cats, ladybugs… oh,” She stops, looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said miraculous holders should be soul mates,” Damian's talking to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but Adrien's not my soul mate,” Marinette puts her hands on his shoulders, “You are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two arent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Marinette smiles, Damian relaxes and they keep walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” He’s blushing now and Marinette’s not above teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette shhh, we’re trying to hunt here,” Damian shushes her still in a teasing tone. Marinette laughs, running to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunt goes well. Well enough that Marinette should be more worried the tiger is about to adopt Damian not the other way around. They are carrying the kill for the tiger back to the den. She goes inside while they set the food down outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she has babies!?” Marinette is also not above using her magic to pat tiger cubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say by the empty den no,” Damian backs up from his peeking when she stalks out, pacing around the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say by her distress and these footprints that yes,” Marinette glares in the direction the footprints go, “And that this isn’t good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, I’ll track them,” Damian runs forward, closely followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another hunt, goodie,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know a problem with your sarcasm Marinette is that I don’t know when you’re being genuine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Damian I always use genuine sarcasm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian holds back whatever comeback he has, instead, running faster. They track the footprints through the rain forest. It isn’t far until they find the poachers. And it takes considerably less time for Ladybug and the former Robin to take them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go sweetheart,” Marinette hands the two cubs back to their mother, not before getting in a quick pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah considering this man's arm that's not accurate,” Damian begrudgingly bandages the guy's arm, not with the best bedside manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is~” Marinette coos at the mother fretting over the babies, “I suppose we have to take them to the hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right in the main city, and we should use their truck,” Damian grins evilly, Marinette matches it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are closer-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush you,” Marinette gags the poachers for good measure, all of them bound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking a job at the Royal palace, you can be sure that we’ll mention you,” Damian glared coldly down at the men, “I would recommend not making your review any more unflattering,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m gonna give you all fair warning I’m starting to foster kittens tomorrow(huh cats good timing) so if I miss an update it is all their fault.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So Batman sent you,” The Queen asks escorting them through the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes he did,” Marinette lies easier knowing it’s gonna piss off Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Robin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye...” Damian trails off looking at the ground instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We work with Batman, I promise we will protect your son with our lives,” Marinette turns to her earnestly. Luckily the lens of her domino mask is removed and her eyes are enough to convince anyone of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are set up in the Prince's room. Just a baby who someone put a hit out on. They are preparing somewhere safe to hide the child but for the time being, security is up to them until they can otherwise solve the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So we should probably come up with a new code name for you,” Marinette says once they are left alone, stationed in front of the cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Damian agrees, “Just for this job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, and nothing with birds please, you’re meant to be getting away from all that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can’t do anything with bugs,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't going to,” She was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code names are hard,” Marinette admits, relaxing her posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Damian matches her, leaning slightly against the wall, “What were your other ideas before ladybug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing it was a spur of the moment thing,” To say the least, “Besides there's only so many options when you have a red and black spotted costume,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Damian shrugs now fully leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So were you always going to be Robin?” Marinette checks on the baby, still sleeping and oh so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew up being told it was my birthright,” Damian sours, maybe not the best topic to bring up, “Part of my legacy to become Batman,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... well…” Marinette stalls looking around, “... Panther?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing with cats,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, no animals then,” Marinette huffs, the baby stirring awake, “Bad and good luck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really loyal to that brand,”  Damian smirks, the prince waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's only so many things I know,” They’re both smirking when the baby fully wakes up, “Aw the babies crying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes him out of the crib rocking him gently and spewing baby talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright sweetie,” Marinette coos the prince reaching for Damian, “Here Damian take her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only know so many things,” Damina shys away, taking a step back as she approaches, “Baby care is not one of them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is holding things one of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... yes,” Damian spits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll be fine,” Marinette passes him the child, patting Damian on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian holds the baby awkwardly, Marinette will be sure to tease him about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baaabbyy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not putting Baby in the name,” Damian snaps as if he wasn't just fixing the child's blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protector?” Marinette hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that could work,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re making progress,” She giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we are,” Damian's smiling now and Marinette tries her darndest to keep the blush off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, forget Robin, forget Batman forget anything the league told you,” Marinette turns to him utterly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about the league-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget that part,” She waves him off pushing forward, “Damian what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He looks at the ground but Marinette isn’t going to let him, she moves into his line of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's ridiculous, come on Damian there's so much about you more than Batman or assassins or anything,” Hands-on hips now Damian is looking at her, albeit hesitantly, “I didn’t see any of that the first time I saw you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I threatened you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok I saw a little of it then,” She shrugs, “But I meant before that when you were just watching me and Titus, and that's one right there, Titus, don’t you want him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” He looks down at the prince, fist twisted in Damian's shirt, “I also want to work on the pet store with you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I,” There's a hesitant smile shared before he focuses again on the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I also want to make up for everything,” Damian says oh so quietly, “I know you forgave me but I did try to stab you twice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you for the specification,” Damian rolls his eyes but won't let himself be distracted by banter, “How about I take you to somewhere snowy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian I can’t,” No matter how much she wants to, “After this, I have to go back to Gotham to defeat Hawkmoth, there's just no time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then after,” Damian compromises, rocking the baby, “After you defeat Hawkmoth I’ll take you as a celebration,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I make it,” Marinette whispers, still too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find him one day, I know it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not what I’m worried about,” It’s quieter this time. But they stop talking and that's enough for Marinette to know he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Damian asks eventually, a new severity to his words, “You’ve always talked about going back to Paris are you really ok with never being Ladybug again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... yeah I am, I want to design, I love baking and I love my city, it’s just,” She could live without being Ladybug, she would still be guardian but she could live without that too, “I’ve looked Paris has taken a hit, crimes rising, people can finally let out their negative emotions and people don't have to fear their mugging victim getting turned into a supervillain, it’s in trouble and I do still want to protect it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really will be going back to Paris,” It’s not a question, it’s acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She answers anyway, “What about you? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay in Gotham?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The city needs protection too,” Marinette takes the baby off him, it being a too convenient distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are plenty of heroes Damian,” She turns to put the Prince back in his crib, “There would be more if Batman wasn't so stubborn,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Damian huffs a laugh, they both let the topic drop having plenty to mull over, “... So Marinette about soul mates, I know they aren't romantic but would-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't get to finish that sentence, and he never will. The memory of their conversation. Of them. Disappearing in a blinding flash of light.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm write an ending fight scene or play with the brand new kittens.... you may suffer for my lack of work but I will not.</p><p>I might come back and rewrite this one day when I have time cause I'm really not happy with it.</p><p>Oh! and also cliffhanger haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Deaging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian blinks awake, head groggy and with an ingrained sense to pretend he’s still unconscious. There are bird calls and the sound of the wind. He isn't at the league's base. Last he remembers he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he catches the sound of movement, not from an animal but a human. He stays still. They look around for a minute before shuffling closer to him. Foolish, they were obviously untrained and stupid. Even more so when they poke his cheek talking with soft-spoken words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian grabs the wrist lightning-fast making them yelp. He surges up turning the grip into a pin and going for his sword, which isn’t there. In fact, he has no weapons. This realization makes him zero in on the person below him. It’s a girl, his age, and looking terrified. As she should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He demands, no weapons so he presses the wrist at a painful angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma-Marinette!” She squeaks, Damian doesn’t let up raising an eyebrow, “Dupain-cheng!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian doesn’t know that name. So she can’t be a threat and she can’t be important. He lets up enough that her wrist won’t break and takes stock of his surroundings. They’re outside, a tropical area judging by the foliage. There are tire tracks, some footprints, and that's it, no other people around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must be a test from his mother or grandfather, those aren’t unusual. The question is what could it be. Certainly, it can’t just be to kill this girl, Marinette. Even without weapons he could have snapped her neck long ago. Information doesn't seem to be it either she doesn't have any training in resisting pain. But perhaps she can provide a clue, maybe that's her purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Or perhaps not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll have to look around. He drags Marinette over to a tree using the vines to tie her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I am meant to kill you I can do that later, it’s harder to unkill someone,” She relaxes, “Harder, not impossible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is no longer relaxed. Damian paces through the forest, the tire tracks are clear, no effort to hide them, and can easily be followed back. He takes stock of his clothing. Someone changed those. They are all ill fitting, and now that he notices so are Marinette’s. Damian looks over his person for any details missed, finding a small notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of its coded which is strange in itself since it’s his had writing. Notes, a to-do list, Marinette is mentioned several times, something about a pet store, calculations and what he’s looking for; a location. They’ll head to Alaska then, he likely had to bring Marinette considering she was mentioned. He’ll have to find out where they are and move from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” She demands as Damian unties her from the tree, not completely unbound as they start walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not your concern,” Damian snaps pulling her along by a length of vine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am concerned so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He hisses turning to glare at her, Marinette shrinks under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” She follows along in a few blessed moments of silence,  “... what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not your concern either,” Damian rolls his eyes, this journey is going to be insufferable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anything my concern?” Marinette snarks, Damian squashes the smirk down putting up his serious facade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walking faster so I don't gut you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's an effective threat, at least for a while. Damina followed the trail of snapped branches and squashed foliage. If this was a test tracking certainly wasn't what was being tested. So what was? How quickly did he have to figure it out? And what would be the punishment if he didn’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where we are?” Marinette tries again, she’s incessant that certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will soon,” The dirt was kicked up into what could almost be a road. They followed to find a proper dirt road and follow the worn path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a few tracks, recent enough to be the past few days which means it wasn't just the people responsible for their situation that have come through here. It was a long walk. Not that it bothered Damian he had trained for much worse. The problem was Marinette. She wasn't tired, actually the opposite which was a problem for Damian. Pounding him with a hundred questions a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from Paris,” Despite her hands being tied behind her Marinette still managed to lean in front of him, “Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's none of your business,” And so he kept trying to shut down every topic, but Marinette seemed more afraid of silence than whatever threat he could dish up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night started to fall they set up camp off to the side of the road. With luck, a truck would drive by at some point and he could commandeer the vehicle. Damian was willing to set up a fire but not try and hunt. Without weapons and Marinette in tow, it would be a pointless task regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like pastries? I live above a bakery,” Which only begged the question of why this girl was important. The daughter of a baker? He was the demon heir and son of Batman, why on earth was he left here with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care shut up,” Damian rolls over, Marinette securely fastened to a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't sleep tonight but maybe the illusion would keep her quiet. It doesn't. And Damina is unwillingly lulled to sleep. He only realized this when he was startled awake by Marinette warning him that a truck was coming. Damian readies himself to fight as the truck slows as it approaches them. Marinette has other ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, we could use a ride,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you tied up?” the driver asks looking between them concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-a prank!” She is not a convincing liar, “Could we please ride with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, just untangle yourself and let's go,” Damian weighs the advantages of just killing the driver here, but ultimately deems it not worth the effort. Letting Marinette free can’t be that big a risk he greatly outmatches her in speed, strength, and skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian will admit her habitual questioning comes as an advantage as she makes small talk with the driver. Figuring out where they are. They get dropped off at the main city and from there they go to the port. It’ll be easier to stow away on a ship than a plane even if it will take longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay quiet and follow me,” Damian warns Marinette, hiding behind crates at the dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nods following along closely her steps louder than his practiced soft ones. They sneak onto the boat headed for Alaska, its easy enough to stow away hiding among the shipment during the security checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you move like my Maman,” Marinette whispers, once the security has left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,” Damian scoffs perched vigilant high on the crates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really, she always moves silently and sneaks up on Papa accidentally,” Marinette giggles leaning back on the crates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ha,” Damian dismisses watching her out the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she tried to teach me but I’m too clumsy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach you?” Damian actually looks over, “That would imply she actually trained,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did, I don’t know where but I think it was with aunt Talia,” Damian freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Talia?” He hesitates, looking fully at Marinette now, “What's your mother's name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Sabine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… well… it's a really good thing I didn't kill her Sabine would have taken down the whole league</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So it was an act?” Marinette looks over at him concerned, “Surely Sabines daughter wouldn't be bested so easily,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She must know something but what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna play hide and seek?” Marinette breaks Damian out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For training?” Damian puzzles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No silly,” She laughs, Damian can't bring himself to feel offended as it doesn't feel like she's laughing at him, “For fun,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly he lets her drag him along, taking turns hiding among the crates. At first, it does feel like training, staying silent, staying still. Then when she catches him he realizes the difference. There's no pain, no punishment, nothing. Marinette just smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'd say they are about 11 the stage before either of them got the miraculous or started living with Bruce respectively.<br/>Don't ask me who did it it's a secret for now Mahahahha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Northern Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You will never mention this,” Damian hisses at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Damian,” Marinette giggles as the boy holds tight around her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snowmobile kicks up snow as they speed along. Even with the rush of speed Marinette couldn't help but worry about her parents. Were they worried? Were they looking for her? Were they hurt? But despite all that, she stayed with Damian. When she had told him her concerns he had assured her that they would likely meet her Maman there. Marinette couldn't see why she would, but she trusted Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dodged through the trees. Marinette was better on the snowmobile because of her Nona’s (secret) motorcycle lessons. Damian was forced to hold tight or get blown off the vehicle. Marinette follows the markers coming out on the other side of the forest a large white expanse of snow. She parks by the waiting cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian leads the way inside, cautiously walking in but there's no one there. Frowning Damian goes back into the cold pulling his ‘borrowed’ coat on tighter. Marinette has no interest in going back out in that cold, instead lighting the fire. She looks around its small but there are two rooms and more importantly, both are stocked with warm clothes. Even if they don't fit Marinette is willing to wear them after being stuck in the same outfit the entire time they were on the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire warms up the cabin but Damian's still not back. Resigning herself to facing the cold Marinette goes back out. Damian's standing in front of the cabin, arms crossed, footprints everywhere a give away that he had been walking around. He didn't acknowledge her, whether he actually knew she was there or not was beside the point. Still, Marinette decided to have a little fun. Using the snow on the deck's railing she made a snowball carefully aiming for Damian's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” He yells getting hit square in the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snowball fight?” Marinette asks meekly, hiding partly behind the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt don’t be so childish,” Damina turns away looking back over the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a child,” Marinette comes down the stairs to stand next to him, “And so are you, come on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to partake in something so immature,” Damian huffs pulling his arm out of her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared you can’t beat me?” Marinette teases, bending down to make another snowball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have trained as an assassin since birth!” Damian shouts indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you trained in snowball combat?” He dodges her throw this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving in Damian scoops up a handful of snow, failing miserably at forming it. Marinette doesn't correct him just makes an obvious show at making her next snowball. Damian picks it up and they fall into all out war. Marinette uses the side of the cabin as a shield against the assault, Damian prefers the trees. She grows bored, wandering into the trees to find Damian. It's quiet in there, just the sound of her footsteps and some distant animals. Marinette lets her guard down for a moment and that is when Damian chooses to strike. He drops down from the tree above her the mother of all snowballs and dunks it directly on her head. Marinette yelps starling at the cold rush as it goes down her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the victor,” Damian puffs out his chest looking awful proud for winning a 'children's game'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a jerk that's what,” Marinette brushes the snow out of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be a poor loser Dupain-Cheng,” Damian chides walking back to the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get the snowball up there?” Marinette doesn't wait for him to answer lighting up with an idea, “We should build a snowman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns more into Marinette making a snowman while Damian questions what she's doing with a layer of insults. He kind of reminds her of Chloe, except Chole would have thrown a fit a hundred times over at this point. Also, Chloe wouldn't have played with Marinette. Not that Damian really does, but it doesn't seem like he doesn't want to. It’s like he doesn't know how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dupain-Cheng why do you insist on getting rid of our warm clothing?” Damian asks as she comes back with an armful of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because a snowman has to have a hat and gloves,” Marinette dumps the clothes on the ground, “Also arms, Damian can you go find a couple of sticks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian rolls his eyes by goes anyway. Marinette fixes on the hat and is adding eyes and buttons when Damian returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian that's a tree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't specify size!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a problem anyway. They break off a couple of branches for the arms and chop the rest into firewood. Damian of course lords over how much better he is at cutting it than Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just slowing me down Dupain-Cheng,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I guess I’ll just go back inside,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be preferable to this,” Damian scoffs, Marinette brings down the ax in one last big swing, cutting the log clean into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While Damian is busy looking shocked she leaves him going inside. </span>
  <span>Feeling bad Marinette decides to bake some cookies might as well while they’re stuck here until the people picking them up to come. Damian trudges inside when the cookies are out of the oven and Marinette is fixing them some hot chocolate instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still cold?” Marinette asks, Damian is carrying firewood inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not cold,” Damian scoffs, brushing snow off. Giving himself away as he sits right next to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These will warm you up,” Marinette places the hot chocolate down followed by a plate of cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s childish to refuse food,” Marinette chides already knowing where he’s going with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian scoffs again but takes the hot chocolate while Marinette dips a cookie in hers. She thinks back to what he said about being an assassin. He had stopped threatening her after she told him her Maman name so he probably knew her. It actually made a little too much sense that her Maman was an assassin too. She had thought about it but this only confirmed her suspicions as more than just imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you like being an assassin?” Marinette tries for a conversation, “I get the feeling from Maman she didn’t like it so much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabine was one of the best assassins in the world,” Alright, no denying it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be the best at something and still not be happy,” Marinette says gently, gaining a little worry for Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's of little importance,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Alright, a lot of worry, “It’s very important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to an assassin,” Damian looks away, Marinette stands up to be in his line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t have to be an assassin,” She puts her hands on her hips, authoritative as she ever gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do,” Marinette doesn't accept that fixing him with a hard stare until Damian is compelled to add,  “... I’m the son of Batman,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you definitely don’t have to be an assassin!” Marinette proclaims leaning into his space, “You can be a hero!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... no I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll help you,” She smiles widely holding out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be my sidekick?” Damian asks, taking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re partner,” Marinette pulls Damian to stand up, “Equal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A green light shines through the window behind them as if lighting up the occasion. Marinette walks over to the window a perfect view of the northern lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How pretty,” Marinette sighs watching out the window with Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Marinette looks over Damian's not watching the light show, he’s watching her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiles and they turn back to the window watching as lights dance across the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have other responsibilities that would impede our agreement?” Damian asks eventually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug where are yOU!” Adrien yells, or rather Mister bug as he is tied up being closed in on by the Akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are going well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adrien should be fine... probably</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>